


Long Live the Resistance

by Lecai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Corruption, Multi, Restraints, alien on human smut, prison colony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecai/pseuds/Lecai
Summary: Long before the lions were found, the Galra Empire attacked and successfully conquered Earth. In the subsequent struggle for control over an entire species, countless human Betas and Omegas were shipped off into the far-flung reaches of space, herded together and cut off from their Alpha counterparts. In one of these prison colonies, Lance has become part of a small yet determined resistance cell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by things read and mostly seen on [this tumblr](http://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/). Excellent Lance stuff.

Lance drove the shovel deep into the earth, wiggling the shaft slightly before heaving the dirt up and depositing it on the pile next to him.  _Useless work._ He rammed the tool down another time, and then again, and again.  _Always useless work._ Sweat was running down the sides of his face. There was no sun, just the artificial glow under the top of the eco-dome, and yet the temperature was an Earth-like mild summer.  _Earth. How are they doing on Earth? Are they digging useless holes as well?_ He hadn't set foot on the planet in more than half a year.

Next to him, a man collapsed, the collar around his neck switching colours from blue to red. It wasn't any indication of his health, the system had simply recognized that he had stopped working.  _Don't do this to us._ Another dozen people were working on the field, driving their shovels, sometimes pickaxes, down into the soil. One refusal to work would backlash on all of them.

_Get up. Get up._ He suppressed his first instinct to go over and help him up. His own collar, chafing against the base of his neck, would switch colours after a couple of seconds. Two refusals would bring their galran overseers down on them even faster.  _Get up._

The man was struggling, his limbs twitching with effort. His hands were wrapped around the shaft of his shovel, knuckles white with stress, and slowly, gaining an inch at a time, he drew himself up. Lance, in the meantime, had moved another handful of earth.

A drone came hovering. It circled in an almost respectful distance, but the faint humming of its tiny anti-grav engine was enough to send a shiver down his spine. The unobtrusive robots were the harbingers of the enforcement squads and served as a constant reminder. The enemy was watching. Always.

The man's collar switched colours again. Despite the mind-numbing effort involved in their task, a collective sigh of relief went through the group of workers. For the moment, everyone tried to forget that they would have to endure another two hours before their shift would end.

Humming caught his attention. The drone had reached him and his small kingdom of holes, the deceptively comforting white light staring right at his face.  _Ignore it. Keep working. If it turns red now then the thing will pounce on you in a flash. Just ignore it._

They were watching. The drones and the collars were part of an entire security grid of cameras, sensors and finally plain galran patrols of both robotic and living soldiers, an enormous effort to keep them all penned up.  _As if they'd have to go through the trouble._ Another heap of soil slid down the tip of his shovel. Less and less earth was finding its way on his tool; his thrusts were growing shallower by the moment.  _Two hours._

He wiped some sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Above him, the artificial glow began to darken slowly, imitating a twenty-four hour day and night cycle. Beyond the glow, beyond the dome they were encased in, the nameless planet they were on was an ashen wasteland marred with geysers of toxic fumes. There was no escaping Colony-28.

 

***

 

Every muscle in his body was screaming at him, trying to convince him to lie down for at least a week. He forced himself to take another step, to flow along with the crowd of workers coming off their shift. He wasn’t sure whether he would be able to defy his body if he dropped out of the pack now. _I'd curl up on the sidewalk and wait for my next shift and the red light._ The thought came easy. Several of his friends had already done the same.

_No._ He sped up rather than slowing down. Street lamps were throwing a soft light on his steps. Night was falling in earnest. Some of the others threw glances at him while he passed; no one was used to seeing someone with energy to spare after a work shift.  _I'll meet up with the others today. We'll find a way. We have to._ The thoughts kept him walking, almost jogging, despite his body's protests.

He froze in his tracks when the siren of an enforcer truck shrilled through the street. The shuffling of feet died down around him, and what little muttering there had been ceased on the spot.  _Go away. Go down some other street._ Lance had been in the colony for too long to feel ashamed for wishing the enforcers on someone else.

The siren came closer instead, as if hearing his wishes and mocking them deliberately. The truck sped into view a second later, a bulky vehicle hovering a few feet off the ground. The headlamps were too bright, blinding him, and he put a hand in front of his face to shield himself from the worst of it. This type of personnel carrier was made up of three compartments: two pilots sat in the front, a group of soldiers was usually occupying the middle, but the most problematic personnel waited in the rear.

_They found us out._ He was trying to run, but images of Hunk, of Allura and Pidge, of all the others forced themselves into his vision, their collars gleaming red, their bodies broken.

The truck halted a good twenty meters behind him, the middle compartment spitting out half a dozen of the robotic soldiers, weapons trained on one of the men in the crowd. The others dispersed quickly into whatever direction was most convenient and not blocked by either truck or troops, forgetting wherever they had wanted to go. A handful fled back to the fields they had come from.

Lance tried to calm his breathing, to bring his pulse back under control. His heart was hammering, his brain flooded with both the remains of anxiety and panic as well as newly found relief.

Orange warning lights at the back of the truck announced that the rear compartment was opening.  _I need to get away._ A collective tug seemed to go through every human who hadn't managed to flee the scene quickly enough, as if every collar had a leash attached to it, and the soldiers had just jerked every leash back towards the truck. Those who weren't already staring at the scene froze on the spot.

A few humans managed to resist and run.  _Betas. The lucky ones._ The human population of Colony-28 consisted of Betas and Omegas to an even mix, Lance and his group had found out at some point.  _To better keep us subdued,_ Allura had said. The Galra Empire had shipped no human Alphas over, as far as anyone could tell.

The first human had started to move back towards the personnel carrier, the first of many. The unlucky person the soldiers were still holding at gunpoint, in the meantime, was trembling, tears flowing freely.

_I trained for this. I can resist._ For Lance, the tug at his imaginary leash was but a slight inconvenience, a faint suggestion at the back of his mind.  _I'm part of the resistance. I can handle an enforcer. I have to be able to._ He forced his view away from the crowd. In front of him, across the street, the buildings of Colony-28 rose in uniform style, all of them one-story prefab houses with bleak grey walls and a single window to the front and back. Every human had a small hut like this. Housing had never been a problem. Somewhere in the distance, a tree rose up over the rooftops, its otherwise green canopy of leaves thrown into a play of black shadows by the night and lamps.

Two enforcers climbed out of the rear compartment, and the undiluted scent of them hit Lance like a punch in the gut, forcing him to steady himself at a nearby streetlamp.  _Don't show them. Don't let them know that you're an Omega. They can't know._

They knew from his records, of course, but no one was likely to check at the moment. Humans who fled a scene like this were written off as Betas, the ones who stayed accepted as Omegas, and that was the end of it. Already a woman had thrown herself against one of the enforcers, a tall, lean galran with nothing on him but a loincloth. He grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her down on the ground, straddling her. He said something to her before getting up again. Lance was too far away to understand. The woman didn't get up again and lay shivering on the ground instead.

Among the resistance they had thrown theories around over the months. The Galra had ordinary Alphas and used them from time to time, but the enforcers were something different, though thankfully few in numbers. Where an Alpha could make use of an Omega's heat, the enforcers seemed to trigger the heat in the first place. Lance could still remember the nightmares he had had after that particular revelation.  _Walk away from this._

The first moan rolled over the street. Another followed quickly, and then the noises wouldn't stop anymore. The group had succumbed in its entirety.

Lance's fingers were itching for a rifle. He tore himself away from the scene, relieved that he had managed not to steal a glance.

 

***

 

"The enforcers were out tonight again," Allura said. Her voice was clear, stern, a miracle after she had gone through her own shift. "Three groups of them, as far as we can tell. More than usual. But that should be about all they have stationed in the colony."

Lance considered telling them that one of the enforcer trucks had descended on his work group, but he saw no point to it. They had long given up on trying to discern a pattern in their targets. The pattern of their deployment was the question nowadays.

Despite the danger in meeting up with the rest of their small resistance cell, he felt at ease for the first time in a week, since the last time they had gathered.  _They can't watch us here. For once._ After months of work, Pidge had managed to wrestle at least some control away from the Galra security grid, giving them all a little bit of limited breathing space. He was in the corner of the cellar room, handling equipment rebuilt from scratch or outright stolen to equal parts.

After no one had answered her all this time, Allura sighed. "They have sent out the enforcers more and more often as of late. It's a worrying trend."

The real danger remained unspoken.  _If they had come for me... if they had focused on me... would I have told them things? About this?_

"There are about five thousand humans in this colony," someone said. "If they're doing this randomly, then chances are good for us."

The chatter went on, some of their members making their voices heard, reporting on the newest activities in their work groups. Lance let them talk. None of the words were making sense to him, and somehow, with the certainty of being off the grid for some precious hour or two, fatigue overwhelmed him.

"You can sleep at home," Allura said, standing above him. He found himself half on the floor, his head propped up against the wall in an awkward and painful angle.

Lance muttered his apologies while righting himself up again. "Where's Hunk, by the way?"

"Heat," Allura simply said while turning around again, taking up a position in front of the group once more.

For a second Lance thought to see some twist in the corner of Allura's mouth, some fire in her eyes, but the moment was gone and his thoughts drawn to Hunk.  _Poor bastard._ With the absence of human Alphas, some of the colony's Omegas went to great lengths to delay their heat phases. Attempts ranged from elaborate meditation to drinking some foul-stinking liquid ground out of a plant that grew in the backyards of the outer rings. In practice, many didn't have the energy for either method, and simply hoped for the best.  _At least he didn't have to work today, then._

Allura tipped with a finger against the wall to get everyone's attention back. "As I was saying, we've been keeping our heads down for way too long. We're not getting anywhere with planning the capture of the supply ship as is."

"That doesn't mean," Pidge said, looking up from his equipment for once, "that we should just jump headfirst into a situation like this. We need more time to figure things out, that's all."

"What's the question?" Lance said, ignoring the look Allura threw him for having slept through an apparently important debate.

"We located a warehouse," she said. "They're storing weapons there."

_Guns._ The scene from earlier flashed up in front of his mind, the enforcers slowly getting out of the truck, the itching in his fingers for a weapon. He had been a pilot back on Earth, but he had always made sure he'd clock his time on the firing range, more so than most of his peers. "Why not get the guns?" he asked, and several of the others nodded in silence.

"As I just explained," Pidge said, stretching the words, "we'll make ourselves a target. Right now, the galrans know that something isn't working 100% right with their grid, and that someone has stolen a few electronics here and there. So that means-"

"They also know," Allura said quietly, "what we do with the collaborators."

Pidge fell silent for a second, his mouth slack. "Yes." His voice had fallen flat. "Yes they know that as well."

_Would I have opened fire on the enforcers if I had carried a gun with me? Would I have survived?_ He knew the answer, and found that he didn't much care. With Pidge having fallen silent, the rest of the opposition to the plan had died. "Where is the warehouse?" he asked into the room.

Allura, grinning, rolled out some hand-drawn maps.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The stress of staying up for too long after an already tiring day of work made itself known in full the next morning. His muscles, torn, ached with every movement. Even the slightest twist of his neck sent a pounding through his head and stayed there long after he had already decided to lie still again. He groaned into his sheets once before rolling out of the bed.

He splashed some water into his face before dipping his head into the bucket instead. Schedules changed little over the days. Lance would get up when the artificial glow told him to and then more or less crawl towards his designated work area. For the past three weeks, that had been the fields, where shovel and pickaxes awaited them _._

The morning routine flickered past him, and when he closed the door to his little hovel he had already forgotten whether or not he had been to the bathroom. The only proof he had was the faint smell of cheap soap on his hands. Other people were slowly emerging from their homes, and none of them carried themselves any better. In the morning, they had nothing to look forward to but a day of work.

An enforcer truck rolled through the colony, but this time Lance was quick enough to dodge the whole scene by taking a small detour through the neighbouring block.  _Tonight,_ he thought while rounding the next corner. Last night had been most productive, in his opinion. Allura had provided him with details about the warehouse, surroundings, possible escape and attack routes, how many guards there were likely to be. He felt prepared, and the more he thought about it, the quicker he walked, eager to get his shift over with.

"A solo mission," Allura had said. "We can't risk running around in a group. If you get stopped by a patrol while Pidge suppresses your collar then you can always say it's a malfunction. If they were to catch us running around with disabled collars in bulk..."

Lance had understood and silently rejoiced in the importance of the mission.  _It's been too long since we've done anything of use._

He looked up from his thoughts and halted in his tracks. The house in front of him was nothing but the burnt-out husk of a building. Everything that could have caught fire had done so, and flames had left the stoic walls of plasteel blackened at places.  _Collaborator,_ was written in large letters on the front of it.  _Right. We're doing this sort of thing, too._

Two galran soldiers stood next to the building, their haptic wrist-displays showing some images of a popular game the guards tended to waste their time with when they could get away with it. Lance felt the faint, distant urge to go over to them, to present himself.  _Posting ordinary Alphas at a street corner like throwing a net and waiting for the fish to swim into it._ One human man was already hovering nearby, glancing at the two galrans all the while. Lance couldn't bear to watch what would happen next and hurried onwards towards his field. The good spirits induced by the upcoming mission failed to return.

 

***

 

Lance had clawed his way through the day, trying his best to work as little as possible while not risking a change of colours in his collar. The device had turned red once, but only for a moment.

Now he was out on the streets, careful not to let too much of his enthusiasm show. There was little cause for anyone to be happy and energetic at this time of the day, so he played himself subdued when a galran patrol marched past and shuffled along quietly with the rest. Already he was past the usual junction where he would turn towards his home, and the sensation of new territory almost made him giddy. The streets, of course, still looked exactly the same, as did the houses, the lamps and everything else.  _Prefabricated all the way down to the streets. Why do all of this? Why carry a few thousand humans to some death world?_ The resistance had mulled the question at length, but the answer eluded them. They weren't forced to do any sort of hazardous work you would usually expect an evil intergalactic empire to use their labour camps for.  _Just useless jobs in a useless dome._

More and more people trickled away out of the crowd, leaving him with less cover to work with. As soon as the last person had turned towards their home, he began walking faster, taking care to check his surroundings for patrols and drones.

_Guns. Finally some guns._ He was carrying two blades in the insides of his jacket, one of them nothing more than a kitchen knife, but the weight of both still felt good when they pressed against his ribs. Most warehouses lay in the outer ring of the colony, some of them already empty and abandoned. Why the Galra had felt the need for so much storage was yet another mystery to them.

Two of the robotic footsoldiers rounded the corner in front of him, but Lance pressed himself into a side alley before any of them took notice. Humans weren't often seen in this part of the colony. What few people had to work their night shifts in the warehouses would already be at their places, and he evaded another two patrols the same way, always ducking out of the street before anyone could see him.  _They've grown lax. And why wouldn't they._

The artificial glow had dimmed entirely by the time he reached the warehouse Allura had marked out for him. Three galrans were keeping watch across the street, two in front of some other warehouses, and a single one next to the target building’s main entrance. Allura's maps had shown a backdoor next to a little freight terminal at the back, so Lance decided not to bother with the guard for now.

His steps felt light, and his muscles were finally free of the strain that had pained him over the last couple of days.  _One step towards fighting back._ He climbed a fence, flinging his jacket across the top to both muffle the noise and the pain of crossing over the barbed wire. He cursed when he left a few patches of fabric behind on the metal.  _I won't get another jacket for at least a month. Or as soon as they start a winter cycle, if this thing even has one._

A siren froze him in his steps. The enforcers were far away, raiding some house or another in the middle of the night.  _It won't be anyone of the resistance. Pidge is too good to let that happen._ He had repeated the sentence throughout many a night when the trucks had come down his street, shouting it inside his head like a mantra that would shield him from harm. They had always walked past his door.

The back entrance to the warehouse needed a bit of convincing to let him in, but Pidge had prepared him for that. Lance held a slim box the size of his palm right in front of the electronic lock and waited for some unbearable seconds.  _If this triggers the alarm, then I'd have to get over the fence a lot quicker than when I came in._ He half turned his head towards the barbed wire.  _I should've left my jacket on it. Would've made for a faster get-away._

He caught himself tapping his foot when the lock finally clicked open. The room beyond seemed to serve as a small office for whoever had to supervise the local work shift. A black, dormant screen stood on a desk, reflecting the light of his flashlight back at him, with two chairs in front of it and an empty weapon rack to the side.  _If it's rifles in the shipment then I won't be able to carry more than three or maybe four._ Lance dimmed his light when moving onwards into the storage area that made up the rest of the warehouse. Small windows were set high into the walls, just below the ceiling, and his flashlight was sure to attract attention sooner or later.

To his surprise, the only boxes he could see stood piled up in the middle of the otherwise empty space. For a second he stayed at the edge of the hall, close to the office door.  _This looks... nothing like a warehouse should look._ He had worked in one of the others at some point a few months back, and the interior had usually been a mess of boxes, sometimes heavy machinery and other things, disregarding the hours of cleaning and sorting the human work crews had to do.  _This is wrong._

He kept surveying the room, the boxes, and then the windows, but nothing changed. The enforcer sirens had died down a few minutes ago, leaving him with nothing but the sound of his breath and the imagined pounding of his heart.  _If I turn around now and waste the chance to get some weapons for the resistance... I can't._

He took one step towards the centre.  _Let there be weapons inside. Please._ Another step. With a start, Lance realized that he wasn't even crouching anymore, but it hardly seemed to matter. The floor, consisting of some form of white plastic, was swallowing the sounds of his boots.

With the knife shaking in his trembling hands, he pried the first box open.  _Empty._ He tried the second one, and then the next.  _Empty, empty. They're all... empty._ The warehouse's lights turned on, latching on to him bright as floodlights, dazzling him. He stumbled backwards from the blinding assault, but only for a moment. Lance turned on the spot and darted out the office, out of the back entrance and towards the fence.  _Still no sirens. Maybe the guard outside noticed. Maybe I can-_

An enforcer truck rolled into view silently, without sirens or emergency lights. Two squads of six galrans each were jogging up the road to meet him, and a third group was already blocking his way towards the fence. He could hear more of them throw open the door behind him.  _Blocked. I can't let them capture me._ Galran footsoldiers, at least, were mostly Betas, so there would be no distracting stink in the air until they released the enforcers.  _Need to get away before that happens. Never seen any of them run or sprint, so maybe they can't. I should be able to slip out._ His body might protest, he realized. Weeks of hard, dumb labour had frayed both his physical as well as mental condition, and he wasn't quite sure how far and how fast his legs could carry him.

_Gotta try._ He sprinted to the left. The fence was only slightly further away than the one blocked by the soldiers, and it would put even more distance between himself and the enforcer truck coming up the road from the right side.

"Freeze!" one of the soldiers yelled, and he could hear the shifting of armour plates behind him when they went into firing positions. The first shot went wide. He barely registered the impact on the asphalt behind him. His own breathing had become too loud to make out much of his surroundings, and Lance barrelled into the fence more than he jumped over it, suppressing the yelp of pain when the barbed wire drew blood.

He didn't finish for his mind to process his options and simply kept running down the street, away from the enforcer truck that had accelerated towards him in the meantime, away from the yelling soldiers. Another two or three shots rang out and chipped away at the wall he was running next to, but he was around the next corner before anyone could take proper aim.

When he leaned against the ruined wall of a collaborator's house to take a break at last, Lance couldn't tell how long he had been running for. Every breath was a struggle for air, his lungs burning and sending jolts of pain through his chest. He was on his knees, he realized after a moment. His legs had finally given out. No siren sounded through the streets. No angry voices or gunfire had followed him. He crawled deeper inside the building until he had another wall between himself and the street.  _Just some easy rest. Keep an eye open. Stay alert._

Sleep took hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is my house," a woman said and kicked him lightly against the leg, as if probing whether he was still alive. When Lance didn't answer after a while, only squinting his eyes open a little, she kicked him with a bit more force, hard enough to make him scramble away from her abuse. "My house."

_I need to stay here for a while,_ he wanted to say, but the words got stuck in his throat. He tried taking the measure of the person instead, forcing one eye open. She had her arms crossed and a wary look on a hard face. Countless scratches ran down the length of her arms, some of them deep enough that they would leave scars. More injuries showed on her torso and legs where the rags she wore had torn to pieces.  _She's a collaborator._

"You're with the resistance," she said, both of them realizing who was in front of them at the same time.

_We did this to her._ On a second glance, knowing who she was, what she was, some of the scratches looked more like the remains of burn marks and torn open blisters. "I-" She kicked him again before he could speak, hitting his knee in a bad angle that made him yell out and roll up, both legs drawn back against his chest. He tried covering himself with his hands, but someone had wrapped some toilet paper around both of his palms. _The barbed wire._ The grey paper was chafing a little against the wounds and had taken on a faint red tinge. He couldn’t remember whether he had treated himself or-

"Tell me," she said with a worryingly neutral voice, "why I should shelter the likes of you in my humble home?"

_We work to make things better. To end this nightmare._ He glanced up at her, at the long streak of bright pink flesh running up her arm where patches of skin had regrown a little over the burn marks. The words died on his tongue.

She sneered. "I have to go to work now. See to it that you're gone by the time I get back."

 

***

 

Lance was still in the burnt-out ruin the next evening when the woman returned. He had tried moving, had ignored the pain his muscles were sending out in alarm of his efforts and had dragged himself to the remains of the front door. A galran patrol had sauntered down the street that moment, and he had ducked back into the house quickly. Two more attempts had both ended the same way, with soldiers or even enforcer trucks somewhere nearby. Once, when a siren had suddenly come to live somewhere in the block, he had stopped breathing for so long he had coughed for the next two minutes straight.

"I told you," she said, starting on him, raising a hand. Her limb fell flat against the side of her body before she reached him. "I don't have the energy for this," she said. New tears had showed up in her rags over the day.

"I'll be gone tomorrow," he said.

"See to it."

 

***

 

The world was a haze when Lance woke up the next morning. What little colours were to be found in a dull grey prefab-house had grown more pronounced overnight, leaving small trails in their wake when he moved his head too quickly.  _No. Not now._

His host was standing a few meters away, watching him. "I knew it," she said with a grin on her face, but her eyes stayed cold. "I saw you humping the ground when I got my breakfast. Those eyes though... they settle the matter."

_Please, not now._ Heat was surging through his body, turning every simple irritation of his skin into a mind-shattering experience. He forced himself to sit still, to ignore the fabric of his clothes clinging to his sweating body. The first few hours of a heat cycle were always the worst.  _It'll settle down. It'll settle down. I just have to make it through till afternoon and then I'll be okay._ He wanted to bury his head in his hands but stopped himself mid-motion, wary of how his body would react.

"They'll sniff you out, you know?" she said. "They can do that."

_Shut up._ His dick had grown hard, had already been hard since some point in the night, he realized, going by how wet his pants were. He was leaking a steady trickle of precum.

"Serves you right," she said, stepping closer, kicking out against his leg again.

The pain surged up and died away at the same time, replaced by a pleasure blossoming from his leg up into his crotch. Lance threw his head back, moaning towards the ceiling.  _She isn't even an Alpha. Just the touching. Touching._

"Been a while for you, hasn't it?" she said, her voice thick with satisfaction. "You know what you could do?" He glanced at her, breathing heavily, his eyes not really seeing anything. "You could go out into the street and wait for a galran patrol to pick you up." Her grin was seeping into her voice. "They'll set you up with a nice, stinking Alpha."

Lance's vision was blurring while he was trying to keep the fantasies out of his mind. He was picturing a galran looming above him, pinning him to the ground with sheer bodyweight while the Alpha’s smell slowly enveloped Lance like a blanket, choking the last of his reason out of his head.

"You want a nice, fat alien cock up your ass?" she said, inching closer.

His fantasy continued, the galran rubbing his thumbs over Lance's ears and tousling his hair while letting the pheromones do their work. Every second he felt his body slacken more; his cock grew harder in response.

"Because if you want that then the resistance will find you!" she screamed suddenly, drawing back for yet another kick. "And they will find your house!" she yelled, kicking again. "And they will set it on fire while you are fucking sleeping in it." She stood above him, huffing, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Just because you wanted someone to take care of that fucking heat for you." Lance lay curled up on the floor, drool running down the side of his mouth, and a mad grin spread across his face. "You're one of those, are you?" she said, looking down his erection and the wet stain spreading from the bulge. "Have fun with your heat. When I come back from my work shift, I'll bring a galran patrol with me."

 

***

 

Lance spent most of the day dreaming. A couple of scenarios always pushed themselves into the forefront of his mind during the first few hours of a heat cycle, at least if he couldn't have it taken care of quickly enough. He was in a nightclub on his day off back on Earth, dancing in the middle of the floor, the eyes of half a dozen Alphas on his body at all times. He wore nothing but a pair of tight white jeans with a strip of reflective fabric running up the length of his bulge. Every thrust caught the light on it in a different way, and every time he went down into a squat and spread his knees apart half a dozen pairs of eyes would be glued to his crotch.

There were a number of ways how he imagined these evenings to end. One day, someone would offer him a spiked drink when he got back to his seat, sweating heavily. The first sip was usually nothing special, but on the second Lance began to tumble more than walking, until strong hands gripped him by the shoulders, drawing him in close. The stink of an Alpha washed over him, penetrated his mind, and when the man reached around to put a hand on his throat, Lance was almost purring, pressing his ass back against the bulge behind him.

During other heat cycles, a group of Alphas began dancing around him, slowly moving in towards him, drawing a circle he wouldn't be able to escape from. The first touch was always the sweetest, a woman running her fingertips down his spine until she reached the edge of his jeans, followed by teeth scraping over his neck. He arched his body into the stinging pain, thrusting his hips forward where they met the hands of yet another Alpha. A big hand gripped his bulge, squeezing it around until Lance gasped.

Something brought him out of the haze and back into the real world, a siren sounding in the distance. Pleasure still surged through his body. His nipples were hard. He hadn't realized that he had twisted them with one of his hands in his half-sleep.  _I need to get- need to get out._ Clear thoughts were hard to come by, and the strength to stand and walk even more so. During a normal heat cycle, Omegas weren't required to work. Their bodies and minds grew weak and frail with lust. With the added stress of hard labour and the exertion of the last few days, Lance's body was just about done.

_Move, damn you._ He didn't think his host would actually bring a patrol home with her. Too many questions would be asked of her, how long she had sheltered him, and she seemed to loathe both the Galra and the resistance equally.  _I need to get back to my own house. I need to get in touch with Allura and the others._ He managed to drag himself upright by first clutching the edge of the trash bin with both hands and then hobbling to the small kitchen unit. The wounds on his palms were aching, a dull throb spreading up his arms with the frequency of a second heartbeat, but he clutched the sink nevertheless. _I won’t lie down again. The others need to know._ By the time he had drank some water straight from the tap and trusted himself to stand on his own, a clock next to the window showed it to be early afternoon. _Worst of the heat is over._   _People are gonna come off their work shifts soon. I need to be out there. Blend in while getting back._

A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had failed the mission, that he hadn't managed to bring back any weapons and nearly had gotten himself caught on top of all that.  _Did we get bad intel... or did someone betray us? They need to know. Allura, and Hunk and Pidge... Pidge..._ His hand went up to his collar. He had almost forgotten about it with the stress of the chase, but now its presence was once more a chafing pain against his neck. He was trying to remember how long Pidge had said he could maintain control over it, but the collar pressed on his thoughts in other ways and he lost track of the memory.

Lance stumbled, caught himself at a nearby wall and felt himself sliding down while his mind called up an entirely different piece of memory, of a night in heat and an actual collar fastened around his neck, an Alpha towering above him with a leash in her hand and the sweet humming of the vibrator that was about to vanish inside him.

When he woke up again, night had fallen over the colony. The woman was sleeping nearby, going by the soft snoring. She hadn't led a patrol back to him after all.

_I still need to leave._ His head felt clearer again; the worst of the heat had dissipated.  _Another day lost._ His legs, wobbly, carried him to the front door.  _Where the fuck am I? I could wake her and ask but..._ He threw the idea away and hobbled out into the street. The edge of the dome lay behind him, and the middle of the colony was easily found by looking up towards the artificial ceiling.

Lance had missed the mass of humans moving about during the beginning or end of a work shift. The streets were dark and deserted, and every person running around this time of the night would draw attention  _Even if I have the excuse of having gone into heat, if they see the deactivated collar... they're not stupid enough to overlook this._

So he checked every street corner, tried to crawl into hiding spaces and side alleys every time a patrol car or some footsoldiers came into view, and slowly noticed the glow beginning to shine in a warm orange morning light.  _I'm moving too slow. But maybe I can slip in with the morning workers._ For a moment he thought he recognized the streets again, that he was returning to familiar territory, but before he could make his mind up two galran soldiers strode out of a side street in front of him. Before they turned, he had ducked behind the low fence of some small Galra administrative building, a sort of waystation for patrols to take a break at.  _Whoever’s in there, don't look out of the window._ The voices of the two soldiers walking towards him became louder, but they were using their own language, and none of the sounds made sense to Lance.  _Walk past._

Both of them were Alphas, he realized with a start. As rarely as the Galra used Alphas as footsoldiers, Lance just had the luck to stumble over two of them.  _Walk past quickly, walk past quickly._ Their scent rolled away in front of them like a wave, clinging to his nose and finding their way into his head.

They kept coming closer, slowly, as if trying to strolling away the time  _They'll want to go in here,_ Lance realized. He made himself a little smaller, pressing his body harder against the cold plasteel the base of the fence was made out of. The smell had grown stronger with every of their steps, but his head stayed clear, treating the Alphas as the annoyance they were.  _You've done this countless times. You can handle a normal Alpha._

He didn't realize that they had already walked past him and into the building until the automatic door slid shut.

Relief washed over him. He was on his feet and on the street again a breath later.  _Only a few more streets, and then it's back to the normal routine. I can do this._  A glance back at the waystation assured him that no one had moved towards the window, but he was still looking over his shoulder when he bumped into someone.

He hadn't seen the third soldier trying to catch up with his fellows. The galran looked him up and down once until his eyes settled on the lifeless collar. Lance had stumbled backwards.  _Run. Run, for fuck's sake, just run!_ His legs wouldn't obey. The door opened again behind him. He heard a weapon power up.

"You'll come with us," the soldier in front of him said before driving the butt of his rifle into Lance's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Headaches darted through his head with every second he came closer to waking up, right up until a spasm ran down his neck. Lance almost threw himself off the bed in the ensuing seconds of remembering what had happened, and the thin blanket he had lain under went flying through the room.

Something else grew stronger in the back of his mind. The seemingly omnipresent smell of an Alpha was lurking in every corner of the room, even under the mattress; he had checked after a first sleepless night. Two days had passed, and for two days some Beta had questioned him in a manner so repetitive that Lance had nearly let info on the resistance slip out of pure boredom. _Now they're bringing in the Alphas. I can take it._ He forced himself out of bed. A thin soup of something he hadn't managed to discern yet waited for him on the single table in the middle of the room. He weighed each spoonful of his breakfast, inspecting it for smell and looks first before taking a small sip of the broth. He had flat out refused food and drink the first day, but his mind had grown sluggish as a result, something he couldn't risk happening again.

Apart from the table and bed, his captors had bolted a small booth to the wall at one side, providing the only sort of privacy for the toilet. The shower right next to it in the corner, on the other hand, sported no such cover. They had stripped him and thrown a black bodysuit into the room the first day. He had tried it on and jerked out of it immediately, the scent of an Alpha was clinging to it as tightly as the thin fabric was wrapping around his frame, leaving little of his body up to imagination. When the interrogator had come for him for the first time and took the measure of his naked form with a sneer on his face, Lance had given in and climbed into the bodysuit after all.

Something stirred in the back of his mind when he had resolved himself to eating a little more. The spoon was in his mouth, his tongue running down the length of it inside his mouth and-

He hurled the spoon away and it bounced chinking off the door. _Even the spoon is coated in the stink. If they think that some Alpha can break me..._ He grinned. _They'll be waiting a long time._

The same door slid open a second later, vanishing into the wall to reveal the same Galra officer who had questioned him the last two days. The man remained standing behind the chair, looking down at Lance. "Who told you about the warehouse?"

He remained silent, staring up, trying to keep the grin off his face. _They don't like it when you mock them._ His bruised lower lip was proof of that.

"Who are the other members of the resistance?"

_If all of the crates in the warehouse were empty, then it must've been a set-up._

"How did you disable your collar?"

Lance's eyes widened a little, and a satisfied smile spread across the officer's face. _Dammit._

The galran seemed content to type the notes on his data-pad in silence, and left Lance to his mistake. _It doesn't matter. They have to know that we can disable them already anyway. How else would we be meeting._ He eyed the officer's smug face and clenched his teeth. _It doesn't matter._

"Who told you about the warehouse?" the officer asked, starting a cycle of repetition he would keep up for the better part of the day. At the end of it, Lance was satisfied with himself for keeping his mouth shut after his first little slip, though somehow he felt as exhausted as after a full day of working with the shovel. He fell on the bed, once more wondering why exactly it had what felt like a new mattress.

 

***

 

A different interrogator walked into the room the next morning after Lance had tried drinking the soup directly out of the bowl rather than using the Alpha-infested spoon, but the bowl, too, was soaked in the stink.

 _His stink,_ Lance realized after a second. _Growing bored of your subtle tricks not working?_ He couldn't keep the glee off his face.

The officer didn't strike him for it. Instead, he took up position behind Lance and pushed his face against the smooth metallic surface of the table. "You're mine now," he said, his face right next to Lance's.

Lance's head grew light, his body trying to react but struggling with the self-imposed training he had put himself through over the months. A deep breath later, he had wiped both glee and pain or lust off his face.

"Hmph," the Alpha said, withdrawing and settling into the chair opposite to Lance. "Let's talk about how you knew about that warehouse..."

Over the following hours, Lance was almost glad that he had gone into heat just a few days ago. His next cycle wouldn't happen for weeks, and in the meantime a simple Alpha wouldn't do much to him. The officer's questions faded away into a constant background noise, something that required the occasional eye contact or other sort of movement to acknowledge that he hadn't let himself fall asleep. They liked falling asleep even less than getting mocked.

Finally, the Alpha stood up, nearly knocking the chair over in the process, and stalked out of the room.

 _If this is the best thing they can throw at me, then I'm fine._ A small voice in the back of his head reminded him of the enforcers, of the pull he had felt that one day when they had been close to him. _Maybe they can't spare them for interrogation. Maybe there aren't so many of them._ While drifting to sleep, he took solace in the number of sirens he had heard in the days leading up to his arrest, in the high frequency of Galra soldiers occupied with keeping the human Betas and Omegas in check.

 

***

 

They let him rest the next day and even went so far as to stop lacing his plates and spoons with smell. _They can't have given up already, right?_ He kept trying to convince himself that there was worse to come, that this was by no means the end and they had to have something worse in store. _Prepare yourself. Don't let your guard down._

Time crawled past him, the room now turning horribly dull with nothing to do but the looming threat of worse to come. No one entered, neither Alpha nor Beta, and even the slightly interesting musk of Alpha stink that had clung to the interior the last few days had vanished overnight. _They're just setting you up. Stay focused._

No one came for him on the second day either, and Lance caught himself hoping more and more often that they just didn’t quite know what to do with him. _Resisted the interrogator._ He had a smirk on his face that wouldn't quite vanish. _Resisted the lure of an Alpha. As long as they don't send in an enforcer, I'll be fine._

Still, the thought of the latter sent a shiver down his spine. _They're too hard-pressed to spare an enforcer on me. They have to be._

Without both of the interrogators and their shifts as well as any window to check the outside, it had become hard to tell day from night. Lance had just decided to go to sleep when the door slid open. His first interrogator was back, the Beta, but in his wake followed the unmistakable wave of an enforcer, the smell strangling Lance's throat shut, leaving him gasping for air. He had never been closer than twenty or thirty meters to one, and now an enforcer was walking into the room, spreading his stink into every corner.

The interrogator made a motion towards the empty chair; he himself had sat down while the enforcer had taken up a position next to the door.

"How did you know about the warehouse?" the Beta said, his voice betraying nothing of the obvious strain he was putting his prisoner under.

Lance couldn't help but stare. The enforcer wore nothing but a loincloth, leaving his slightly furred chest free, muscles bounding, the nipples gleaming as if prepared with some oil. Further down below the fabric of the loincloth began shifting and wiggling a little, an inch at a time; the outline of a cock made itself visible, growing larger with every second Lance was staring at the Galra soldier.

"Who are the other members of the resistance?" the interrogator asked.

The galran’s bulge was still growing, lifting the loincloth little by little. _I want it inside me. Pounding me._ Lance's thoughts kept circling around it, and he didn't hear the next question until the interrogator repeated it with some insistence.

"Where is the resistance's hideout?"

 _A new question?_ His attention was diverted to the interrogator for the first time, and he realized that his mouth had hung open for the entirety of it. A sweat had broken out on his forehead.

"How did you manage to disable the collars?"

The questions came fast, too fast, and when Lance tried to speak up his mouth was too dry to form words. His cock had grown hard in the bodysuit, and a quick glance affirmed his fear, the outline was plainly visible under the table. He shifted a little in his seat, trying to move his erection into a more comfortable position, but instead the fabric rubbed over his dick just the right way, almost making him jump.

The enforcer threw him a knowing smile.

"How did you know about the warehouse?"

Lance kept his hands at the sides of his chair, his arms shivering under the strain of keeping his hands away from his crotch. _No. If I manage this, if I can overcome an enforcer... then they have nothing else left. If I can-_

The interrogator got out of his chair. Lance flinched, he hadn't realized the session had been going on for that long. _Or maybe it hasn't._ His mind was still trying to catch up to the conversation, on whether he had talked to the Beta at all, whether he had given up any information. His thoughts came slowly. _Damn enforcer._ By the time he caught himself from his temporary mental freefall, the galrans had cleared out of the room.

 

***

 

He woke on what he presumed was the next day, though his head was still swimming when a rough voice shouted him out of bed. His first conscious breath only amplified the problem, sending the room spinning in front of closed eyes. _An enforcer. He's back._

"The interrogation officer was appalled at your human smell the last time," the galran said. "Shower."

Lance risked a glance from under the blanket he had drawn over his head. The enforcer was standing in front of the closed door, far away, and yet his smell seemed to be everywhere, even in the bedsheets.

"Get up," the enforcer said, and his voice jerked Lance's body into motion more than his own free will, it seemed to him. On his way to the corner, he threw a glance at the galran. His captor was wearing nothing but the loincloth yet again.

He had avoided showering, mostly because of the lack of cover, and had kept that part of his hygiene to the bare minimum. Now, with the enforcer watching, he slowly peeled himself out of the bodysuit, keeping his back to the door. The water was hot today, steaming out of the shower head, and for a second Lance tried to revel in the feeling of warmth spreading across his skin, running down his body.

"Good," the enforcer said, his voice booming. The galran had moved up until he stood a few meters behind Lance, but the room was already soaked with his smell so badly it barely made a difference.

 _He's watching._ Lance couldn't help but think about it, the voice reverberating through his head long after the word had been spoken. The enforcer's stink drifted into his thoughts, clouding his mind. _A few more steps. Then he can push his hips against my ass. Press me into the wall. Spread my legs and shove his fat cock-_

He bit his lip until he tasted blood, but the damage had been done; his dick was stiff and hurting for relief. One of his hands gripped the shaft before he realized why he was moving his arm, but he kept himself from the first stroke.

"You're doing good," the enforcer said, purring the words. He had taken another step towards the shower.

Lance barely heard the sound, registered the sentence only as background noise while he was trying to take his hand away from his cock. His palm, almost fully healed by now, itched slightly under the pressure he was putting on the wound, amplifying the effects of a simple grip on his shaft.

"Lance," the enforcer said, "be a good boy for me."

Fantasies flooded his mind. _I'm a good boy._ He had spent too many nights on Earth being some Alpha's _good boy_ and the memory of the encounters hit him nearly as hard as the enforcer's smell. _He's right behind me. I just need to take a step back and push against the loincloth. And then- and then-_ He stroked his shaft once and moaned into the shower, tasted the hot water on his tongue when he couldn't stop stroking himself and marked every second of it with a groan.

The tip of a claw scratched down his back. Lance jerked away from the touch at once, his cock forgotten for the moment, his mind taken up entirely by the streak of heat and pleasure running down his spine. _He's a galran._ Slowly, fighting for every word, Lance reminded himself of the position he was in. _This is not a roleplay. This is not Earth._

"What's wrong?" the enforcer asked, but the spell was broken, and Lance shuddered under the memory of the last few minutes. _I came so close to giving in._ For a second, for the length of a breath his mind gave way to the fantasy of what could have happened, of his own body sprawled against the shower wall, held in place only by the muscular chest and thighs of the alien behind him.

"I think-" he said, swallowing. "I think I'm done showering." He had thought that the galran's smell had penetrated the entirety of the room already, that his proximity hadn't had any effect on him anymore. Now, with the enforcer moving away towards the door, Lance realized a weight lifting from his chest, his breathing becoming easier with every step the galran took. _I underestimated them._

When he looked over his shoulder, he caught a last glimpse of the enforcer grinning from ear to ear before the door slid shut between the two of them.

 

***

 

Lance tackled the interrogator down to the ground, wrestling with the larger galran for a few seconds. The alien carried no weapons, but Lance's target was a little metal pin attached to the interrogator's collar, some badge of office. _Grab it. Slice his throat._ The cold of the pin's material brushed over the tips of his fingers, but strong hands heaved him backwards before he could get a hold of it.

"Are you okay?" the enforcer asked, towering above him. Taking in the smell from this close turned Lance's muscles slack. His mouth was half-open and drool threatened to roll down over his lips, though he caught himself before that could happen.

The interrogator responded with some sharp words, and three more soldiers swarmed into the room, grabbing Lance by the arms and dragging him towards the bed. He kicked at them the best he could, but his legs were weak. _I'm not even slowing them down._ One of the soldiers yanked his arms up and put his wrists together before the other clapped some handcuffs on him.

The enforcer was standing next to the bed, smiling down on him. "Tie his ankles to the bed frame, too. Spread him wide."

Lance didn't quite register what was happening anymore. His mind had shut down, sparing him from his certain defeat. A single thought kept hammering through his aching brain. _This was my last chance._

With their work fulfilled, the regular soldiers left the room. The enforcer chuckled once before fastening a blindfold around Lance's head. His heavy footsteps only cut off after the door had slid shut again.


	5. Chapter 5

At first, Lance wasn't quite sure whether he had opened his eyes. He remembered the blindfold after a second and began struggling against the restraints, throwing his weight against them, probing for a weak link. In the end he was exhausted and still bound to the bed.

He drew a deep breath only to feel his head spinning and his cock harden against the fabric of the bodysuit. _What- what the hell is-_ Without any control over his lungs he sucked in a second breath, and then a third, tasting the thick scent of an enforcer on his tongue. His hips bucked up, eager to feel any sort of resistance against his crotch, but there was nothing but air, nothing satisfying at all.

"Please," he said, whimpering and whining. His own drawled out, exaggerated breathing was the only answer.

Some sense was returning to his mind, however little it was, but all of his thoughts directly spent themselves on his lust, trying to work out a way to relief himself. His hands wouldn't come free, the handcuffs clasping around his wrists too tightly, and whatever the cuffs were bound to wasn't coming any looser either. His legs, in the meantime, were spread wide, his ankles fastened to the sides of the bedframe. He felt the cold air on the bare soles of his feet, but when he tested the restraints he didn't manage to twist his hips far enough to hump the mattress.

Exhaustion took hold of him far sooner than he thought was normal, though time was a tricky thing to keep track of. He drifted back to sleep uneasily, the enforcer stink still heavy in the air and on his tongue. The way he was bound to the bed, the collar was pressing itself into his neck. It would’ve been uncomfortable if he had had any energy left to spare on the sentiment. Memories took place of proper thought, memories and fantasies mixing in his mind, his heat cycles of the past running like movie strips in front of his eyes.

The most memorable of them all was still a three-day heat he had gone through in his early days of flight school, the longest he had ever experienced, and one of the few he had spent with the same Alpha the entire time.

"Shiro," he murmured, twisting a little against in his restraints, his body trying to bring his hard cock in touch with _something._ Lance remembered the gag in his mouth, wet with saliva and the vibrations coursing through his lower body from the dildo lodged deep inside him. Shiro's hands had held his throat in a tight grip, fingertips digging into his vulnerable flesh while every breath grew into a struggle.

In his half-sleep, Lance didn't realize at first when the memory changed into a fantasy, when the hands around his throat changed from human to galran, with claws digging into his skin and drawing blood. The enforcer was on top of him, his chest gleaming with oil, the loincloth failing to hide the bulge beneath.

He woke with a gasp, trying to get upright only to be yanked back into place by the handcuffs. His breath was ragged, panting, which only served to draw in more of the scent quicker than before, and his mind shut down before comprehending what he had just dreamed, delivering him into blissful unconsciousness.

 

***

 

He couldn't tell dreaming from being awake anymore, couldn't keep apart his memories and new fantasies forcing their way into his mind. In his sleep they came for him, half a dozen hands feeling up his body, pinching his nipples until they were stiff and pressing against his bodysuit. The hands played with his earlobes, ruffed up his hair and massaged his scalp, and then short claws scratched over his skin down towards his throat, settling on top of his Adam’s apple, putting a soft pressure on his flesh.

Lance gasped whenever he woke up, or at least when he was reasonably sure that he was awake. His skin was burning where he had imagined the touches, and his throat was dry from both the lack of water and the never ending stream of moans he must have produced. _Don't go back to sleep,_ he tried to convince himself. _They win if you sleep._ Yet sleep snuck up on him every time again, taking a slow but firm hold of his mind, filling it with galran fingers tracing up and down his body much like the enforcer's stink filled up his lungs with every breath he took.

There was no relief. His cock was hurting, always stiff, and even if he could not see his own erection, the tight bodysuit made it impossible not to feel his own dick, sensitive with so many days of denial. Pre-cum would leak out at times, turning small parts his cock slick, making it easier to create some friction between his erection and the bodysuit. The feeling never lasted long enough, always interrupted by another attack of sleep and the following dreams of hands running down his body.

As time went on, the hands moved more aggressively, going as far as scratching open parts of his bodysuit. The cold air on his skin made him shiver, and inhuman laughter rang through his head in response. More fingers than usual pressed down through the suit's fabric, massaging his chest and thighs. He moaned, unable to keep the sound away when a thumb brushed over his hard nipple, and moaned yet again when hot breath descended on his ear. "Be a good boy for me, Lance," a voice said, the enforcer's voice. Some fingertips were running up and down his inner thighs, lazy in their pace, stopping just short of his crotch, even when he tried to twist himself closer towards the touch.

Strong hands would force his body back into the mattress every time. He had his teeth clenched together, not trusting himself to speak.

"I can help you..." Pressure settled on top of his bulge, a hand, a form of relief he hadn't experienced in ages, and his silence broke open at once, trading places with long, drawled out moans. The galran's fingers began working their way up his shaft, slowly, not fast enough to let him cum on the spot. "But only if you are a good human boy."

The scene faded, the fingers on his body withdrawing one by one until the hand gave his cock one last playful squeeze before vanishing alongside the others. _Let me cum. Let me._

When he woke, Lance didn't trust himself to breathe. His body had tensed up in his sleep, both eager for the touches he had dreamed of and frightened of a galran possibly standing right next to him without him ever knowing. The blindfold hadn’t budged at all during his struggles. _I want to be a good boy._

He would have slapped himself for the thought if his restraints had allowed it, but he couldn't and so he could do nothing but desperately try to think about other things. _The resistance. Allura. Pidge and Hunk. They need me to stay strong._ His thoughts ground to a halt. _They haven't asked me anything for... how long? No interrogations?_

His body had started to breathe again, had gone without air for as long as it had been able to, and now he had to pay for it with deep, irregular breaths. The enforcer’s scent hit him again, lodging itself in his deep in his mind.

 _I need to stay strong. Firm._ His hips were swaying ever so slightly, as much as the restraints gave him room to. What little friction he was causing between cock and bodysuit lacked the intensity to make him cum, but he couldn't stop, couldn't divert his thoughts. _Hard._

"You're doing good, Lance," the enforcer said, and Lance jerked around in surprise and terror; the handcuffs rattled above his head.

"Shh," the galran said while a hand settled on his stomach where much of the suit seemed torn apart. The hand's warmth was calming, and the slight rub the galran was giving him was spreading a heat through his body, up as well as down.

 _I'm not dreaming._ He was lying still even though his mind was racing, screaming. _I'm not dreaming. The suit is really torn. This is real. I was never dreaming._ More hands began feeling him up again, claws were scratching over his feet, someone was rubbing both of his ears in rhythmic circles. Lance moaned. Not the drawled-out moan of forced pleasure he had heard from himself so often during his imprisonment, but the needy, short gasp of a groan. The sound was an invitation to any Alpha who was nearby, a signal of readiness.

_I can't- I can't-_

"Good boy," the enforcer said and squeezed Lance's cock hard, giving him two quick pumps before Lance, screaming his lungs apart, poured his cum into his bodysuit. "Very good."

He was left to his own devices for a while, panting, growing increasingly aware of both the sticky patch of cum in his bodysuit as well as that the enforcer was still standing next to him. Other footsteps fell and faded with time, the ones responsible for the other hands, he guessed, but not the enforcer. Lance knew sound of the galran's footsteps too well by now.

His body didn't exactly grow calm after releasing a load once. Too much frustration was penned up in his cock, and it grew hard quickly again, his mind still sluggish to any form of sense that didn't involve fantasizing getting fucked. _His dick is so close._ Lance's body seized up for a second, with need, with lust, the loincloth removed in his mind and-

"You made quite a mess out of yourself," the enforcer said, putting an amount of caring into his voice that somehow soothed Lance, especially in combination with the galran's hand lying flat on his stomach again.

Warmth, not heat, spread outward from the centre of his body, almost as if reinvigorating his muscles. _Hate it. Throw up if you have to. Just. Don't._ Gratefulness washed over him, smothering his attempts to keep a clear head. His mind had decided that it liked the gesture, the words, the tone of voice. He barely checked himself before he spoke out, making a sound that would have come close to purring more than anything else.

"Your reward," the enforcer said, and light returned to Lance's world. His cell's ceiling lamp stung in his eyes, driving him to tears even through closed eyelids.

He saw the enforcer properly for the first time as he was looming above him from next to his bed. The same way as always, the galran was wearing his loincloth, the fabric stressed taut with tension thanks to the erection beneath it. _Inside._ Lance's body was stirring at the sight, growing restless once more. _Inside me._

The restraints at his legs came undone, and then the galran was leaning over him to get to the handcuffs, and the musk of his chest drifted down on Lance. He heaved his body upwards, propping himself up on his legs the best he could with his arms still tied together. Inches separated him from the enforcer's chest. _It's not a stink._ He drew in a breath, a deep one. _It almost smells sweet from this close up._

"Are you feeling well?" the galran asked, one hand fumbling with the handcuffs, the other cupping Lance's chin. His thumb was running across Lance's lips, parting them a little until his prisoner sucked on his short claws. A smile spread across the enforcer's face.

 _Stop. Stop it._ Exhaustion was overwhelming Lance, not from any sort of physical activity but from the constant exchange going through his head, the back and forth between the voices. One of them wanted nothing more but for him to close his eyes, embrace the darkness of the blindfold once more and invite the hands back on his skin, to keep smelling the heavy enforcer musk that was so close to him at the moment. Another voice, communicating with shrill and high-pitched screams, urged him to run, to use what little freedom they were about to grant him to get as far from this galran away as possible.

"What is this?" the enforcer asked, staring down into his eyes. His considerations of defiance must have flitted across his face. The handcuffs came off regardless. "As I said before, my colleague doesn't appreciate the human smell of you. So you will have to shower again." He couldn't keep a gleeful smile off his face. "And since we kept you tied to the bed this long, I think that I should offer you some help in the matter."

Lance was thankful for the hot water, though the enforcer's presence left little space in his mind for anything but the struggle. _Take a step back. Rub your ass against his crotch. Feel the length of it against your skin._ There was a pull in his hips, dragging him backward inch by inch until he took a proper step forward again, back into the stream of running water.

 _He said his colleague is coming. The interrogation is going to start again._ Careless in his thoughts, Lance lost focus of his fingers and brushed over his skin. The moan followed quickly and before he could shut his mouth; his knees went weak. His cock was hurting, bouncing a little while he was trying to get himself back under control. Days of denial, days of breathing in so much of an enforcer's stink had worn his resistance down. _I endured. It got better over time, didn't it?_ His arms were shivering where he kept them locked in place at the sides of his body. _His smell isn't affecting me nearly as much anymore._ He tried analysing his situation but failed time and again. The galran hadn't quite forced him into a full-out heat, but the sensitivity was there, the momentary need, but not the sustained helplessness of a proper cycle. _Maybe I can-_

Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, a new wave of enforcer stink rolling over him, knocking his thoughts askew. "You don't look like you're cleansing yourself properly." The galran took hold of his arms and twisted them up over his head. The handcuffs made an appearance again, and within a moment Lance's wrists were tied to the water pipe running up to the shower head.

 _He's so close. So close._ He moved back a little, pushed his ass out just a bit until the heat of the galran's cock exploded across his ass, even through the loincloth. His legs gave out, and for a second he slid down, his fall only arrested when the handcuffs were stopped by a horizontal pipe.

"Like I thought," the galran said, "you need some help." He pushed his body up against Lance from behind, his nipples hard and stiff against Lance's back while he rubbed his cock slowly up and down.

Lance, pressed against the wall, was gasping for air, trying to match the rhythm of the enforcer's hips and failing when he rubbed too fast and threw them both off. _Resist._ The voice was small, far away and had lost almost all of its urgency. The loincloth had shifted a little, revealing more of the galran's skin while their bodies were pushed together. The heat of the enforcer's body was pushing a numbing sensation across his skin.

 _Resist._ Lance did nothing of the sort. He was struggling to get a breath in between the constant moaning he was producing; there was nothing for his mind to focus on but the body behind him. The enforcer's fingers moved up and down his chest, sometimes scratching with the claws, leaving streaks of red in their wake. Lance shuddered, his whole body trembling when the loincloth finally gave way.

"Hmm," the enforcer hummed into his ear while the length of the galran's cock rubbed up and down Lance's ass. One of his hands was at Lance's throat, closed tight around the flesh, the other went down to his own erection.

Lance was pushing his hips back without any sort of rhythm by now. His mind was reduced to the next wave of pleasure, to the unending well of need that had sprung up in his stomach. Heat was bouncing from the enforcer's cock through his hips, colliding with the pleasure from rubbing his own dick against the shower wall, hard and cold as the material was. In his current state, he didn't quite care. One of the enforcer's claws drew blood from his nipple and Lance yelled in pain, though the feeling never quite made it to his brain. Pleasure arrived instead, and the scream turned into a groan, a needy sound he hadn't known he could make. _Set me free._ He was yanking at the handcuffs, trying to loosen the pipe, maybe. _I need my hands. I want my hands._ A fear had taken hold of his lust, that this was yet another tease, that relief would not come again, that the cock behind him would slip away once more. His mind had other plans, but just when he felt like the pipe was moving just a little, he felt a tongue on his back, at the edge of his shoulder blade.

The kiss was short but repeated often in quick succession, the tongue came first, a brief lick as if taking measure of the taste, then the lips followed. The strength left his arms, and what little endurance had returned to his legs vanished again, leaving his body limp between wall and the enforcer's body.

The galran pushed him harder against the wall, and the pattern of his muscles, the form of his nipples and the shape of his cock all burnt themselves into Lance's memory in these brief seconds before the enforcer pulled away.

 _Don't let it be over. Not yet._ Sense didn't return to him, not yet; his mind was too far gone for as speedy a recovery.

"If you," the galran said, stepping closer again, brushing his thumbs over Lance's earlobes from behind, "if you give the right answers to my colleague... then we can finish this."

_The right answers._

"Get dressed."

 _The right answers. They just want... the right answers._ His cock was throbbing. He hadn't noticed when the enforcer had undone the restraints, but his arms were free, one hand already on his shaft.

"Get dressed. Now."

His movements stopped, but the thought of relief, only a few pumps away, lingered at the edge of his mind, not yet ready to leave. The galran had to give him a shove to force him to move again and pick up the fresh clothes someone had thrown into the room while they had been busy.

Tight even before today, the bodysuit now seemed to cling to his body even more, giving his mind fresh material to keep his lust alive with. He dropped to one knee for a moment, unsteady on his feet with his legs still weak.

The enforcer held out a hand with a small, black plastic clamp in his palm. "Put it on your nose. You won't be of any use at answering questions like this."

Something in the galran's voice made Lance shiver, but the thoughts didn't survive for longer than a second before a new wave of need rolled down his spine. The enforcer was right next to him, and with Lance himself on his knees, the loincloth was waiting right in front of his face, the smell strong enough to seep into his mind in an instant. _How would it taste._ He leaned forwards, until the skin of his face was inches away from the bulge in the loincloth, the stink so prominent that every breath was setting his lungs, his throat aflame.

The enforcer clamped the plastic on his nose, cutting off the smell, and took a step back towards the door before Lance could reach out for him. At once his head began to clear a little, but much of the stink lingered in his system, and the memory of the scent alone was still wreaking havoc on his imagination.

 

***

 

A day passed. Maybe two. Lance, once more, couldn't tell, and was left alone while the nose clamp made sure to sober him up. Emptiness took hold of him; a void was spreading where before there had been sweet lust and need. They had left his hands free and unbound and the sensations of the past few days had provided him with more than enough material to fantasize, to give himself some relief and distraction. _They've seen me cum by now. There's nothing left to hide from them in this regard._ He suppressed the other thoughts, that, in the end, he would have gladly given them his body willingly, that he had tried to force himself on the galran more than the other way around. He couldn't stand it.

His cock hurt. Without the scent of an enforcer driving his mind to the extreme, his body was finally acknowledging that his dick had been erect for days upon days. The pain kept his hands away from his crotch, but the bodysuit was always pressing down on him, kept sending a new jolt up his spine. The contrast to the pleasure running up and down his back only hours earlier was maddening, and he thrashed around on the bed.

By the time both interrogator and enforcer returned, Lance lay curled up in the sheets. Only after bodily dragging him to the chair did they manage to seat him in front of them at the table.

The nose clamp didn't shield Lance from the touch. He jerked around some more, the feeling in his stomach a sickening mixture of need and pain, leaving his mind even more confused than before. On top of that, the scent clung to the insides of his mouth, settling in his throat, infecting every breath.

The interrogator stared at him for a while. "How did you manipulate the collars?"

Lance remained silent, staring at him with dull, lifeless eyes. His hands were on the tabletop, his finger spread out slightly. _I want to fuck._ His mouth moved, but the words didn't come out. His head felt almost clear, even with the enforcer stink coating his throat. The smell was gone, the pressure on his head so much lighter than before. _Why did they give me the clamp._

"How did you know of the warehouse?"

Again, he didn't give a response. _Why clear my head for me?_ The painful aching in his cock pushed aside whatever lingering effect the smell might have had on him. A voice rose in his mind again, a voice he had all but forgotten about. _Resist._

"Where does the resistance meet?"

He didn't answer the question, or the next one, or any of the ones that followed. Lance stared on ahead, found some spot on the table to stare at and refused to look anywhere else for the rest of the interrogation. _Use this. Use that you have a clear head for the first time in ages. How can you get out?_ His cock stirred at the thought, painful as it was. _Do I want to get out?_ The last few days had left him spent, and the void gnawed at his mind, the unfair contrast between pleasure and nothing. _They are the enemy._ The reminder rang hollow when ranged against how needy he had felt and behaved over the last few hours.

"Surely," the interrogator said, "you realize the sort of situation you are in?" The galran had what seemed like a genuine look of surprise on his face.

 _Get out. Leave me alone with him._ He glanced at the enforcer who was standing to his side. The galran wasn't looking at him. _No._ A jerk went through his body. _I need to escape. Without him._

In his head, the two sides kept snapping at each other, one sometimes gaining the upper hand only to be beaten down by the other, like a hammer falling and flattening the landscape of his thoughts back to zero. On the outside, he hoped, his face hadn't betrayed any of the conflict raging within.

The interrogator sighed and got up out of the chair. "Very well then." He turned and left the room, but the enforcer stayed.

Nothing happened. Lance's breath was coming quickly, flat, and loud to his own ears. _What- what now?_ He lost track of time. Minutes or hours, however much went by, the enforcer wouldn't move, wouldn't glance back when Lance risked a peek. He had begun squirming on the seat while avoiding any movement that would risk irritating his dick.

Finally, the enforcer began to smile. The door slid open, revealing two more galrans. _The same loincloth on all of them._ He didn't wonder why he had noticed that particular detail so quickly. His mind tumbled onwards, drawing conclusions. _Three enforcers. In one room._

"I had hoped," the enforcer next to him said, "that you would decide for this outcome."

 _I didn't._ He wanted to scream, but his breath got stuck in his throat. _I didn't want this._ The newcomers flanked him while the third enforcer took a position behind his chair.

"As a reward," he said, "my name. I am Forr, head enforcer on this planet." His hand moved towards the nose clamp. "And the three of us are going to introduce you to the world of an Alpha."

Lance squirmed harder in the seat, almost jumping away until the other enforcers put their hands on his shoulders, pressing him back down into the chair. The plastic holding his nose shut, the clamp that was keeping the smell away, hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Lance was holding his breath. There was little he could do in the long run. The mere presence of the pheromones was settling in on his mind. He tried to stop thinking about it, about the galrans, about escape, about anything at all. Thinking would invite the heat in.

The enforcers to either side of him began unclasping their loincloths. The fabric drifted to the floor, though Lance didn't pay it any attention. His eyes wouldn't move away from the two shafts, the one to his left thick and veiny, the other almost slim in comparison and longer in return. Still he was holding his breath, though his thoughts began to tumble slowly, like an avalanche picking up more and more snow, increasing its pace with every meter of crashing down the mountain.

Forr, still behind him, ripped open the back of his suit. The tip of the galran's cock pressed against his spine, moving up between his shoulder blades. Lance gasped, and sucked in a long, deep breath. Darkness settled over his mind and vision. He was unconscious before his lungs had filled.

 

***

 

His senses returned gradually, jumbled. Lance was lying on the bed, face down and pressed into the pillow. He lay naked and blindfolded, though for once without restraints. There was no strength left in his body anyways.

A moan slipped past his teeth without him knowing why, until more sensation came back to his body. _Filled out. I'm-_ He grunted; the enforcer had pushed with a bit more force this time. A well-lubed galran cock was inside him, stirring him up, pulling back out a little and pushing in again in a perfect rhythm. Lance moaned once more.

_How long?_ The question never made it from his mind to his lips. Someone moved on the bed in front of him, the person's weight rippling through the mattress with every slight movement.

A hand cupped Lance's chin, drew him up and forced him to prop himself up on his elbows. The weight in front of him shuffled closer, until a cock's tip pushed against Lance's lips. _I shouldn't-_ His mind smothered the thought. He had no control over his mouth, his jaw hang slack, and the galran pushed inside him easily and without resistance. Warmth filled his mouth, followed by heat, and then he was sucking on an alien cock, licking the length of it the best he could with so little space. For the briefest of moments he wanted to bite down, but his muscles wouldn't obey, and the feeling of defiance vanished with the first proper thrust into his mouth.

Behind him the rhythm changed, growing quicker and more eager. Every push was now accompanied by a slap of hips hitting his ass, and the galran's hands had his cheeks in a firm hold, drawing them apart. The enforcer grunted once, twice, before he poured his cum into Lance, the liquid was hot, hotter even than the cock in his mouth, and the heat spread upwards through his body, leaving ripples in its wake. For a second Lance's head dipped low, his arms shivering, but a hand gripped his throat and forced him to stay in position.

Lance came, shooting his load into the bedsheets below him, but nobody seemed to take note of that, and somehow he had a feeling this wasn't his first orgasm. There was no relief that came with cumming, no ebbing down of his lust or his erection. Three enforcers surrounding him, two of them inside him, were more than enough to override whatever rules nature had set for the human body.

The galrans went quietly about it. Without so much as a word, the enforcers traded places, the warmth of one barely vanishing before a newly-lubed cock started rubbing over his ass. Right when the galran pushed into him from behind, the one in front of him came, unloading deep into his throat. Lance gagged and coughed and spit most of the cum out again.

They turned him around with gentle hands. Even without any actual restraints to force the movement, his arms spread out above his head, not even attempting to shield any of his body from the enforcers. _Look at me._ Lance squirmed on the bed, pushed his hips far into the air. _Fuck me._

A hand ran down his inner thigh, brushed briefly against his balls and produced an expectant groan from Lance, only for the hand to move along until a finger entered him. Another two slipped into his mouth, his jaw still useless, and he sucked at the fingers much as he had sucked on the cock just a few moments ago. More fingers descended on him, thumbs rubbing over his earlobes, claws tracing his nipples, driving him into more fits only restrained by the powerful arms of his captors.

"You are a very good human boy," Forr said, and a hand, his hand, settled flat on Lance's stomach again, rubbing. The gesture, somehow foreign, spread the same calm through his body as it had done before, but heat followed quickly, and the two feelings mixed into something Lance's mind failed to comprehend. Every touch, every sensation of galran fingers somewhere on his skin - or inside him - suddenly seemed to be connected with the palm on his stomach. _What- What is this..._ His body pushed fire through his veins, from one spot to the other, melting his heartbeat, melting his thoughts until they had slipped away entirely.

His body slackened. He sunk back into the sheets, his muscles limp, his eyes glazed over under the blindfold. Distantly he felt himself pouring out more cum over his own stomach, but the relief was missing, and instead the heat kept building up.

"He is ready," a raspy voice said.

"Pity," Forr said, stroking over Lance's naked chest. The galran bent forward, his tongue easily parting Lance's lips.

Lance was struggling to keep Forr away, to keep his kiss a ruined mess, all of its effect lost, but he couldn't; his mouth still would not obey him. He lost the struggle, let his own tongue be goaded forward until the enforcer sucked at it. All of a sudden, he didn't want to struggle anymore. At the same time, the fingers withdrew from his body, and coldness settled at once, a loneliness he already wasn't accustomed to any longer with his skin so deprived of galran hands.

His mouth was the only spot left that would give him any satisfaction, which anchored him in his heat, before even that one vanished. "More," Lance said, though he might have been just thinking it. He couldn't tell. "More."

"You better succeed, Elenahn," Forr said.

The voice answered something, muttering almost, then the bed started moving with a lurch. Lance saw the movement more than he felt it, the ceiling lamps almost blinded him even through the blindfold. Something stung in his arm for a moment, then the feeling was gone, every feeling was gone, it seemed, and sleep overtook him a second later.

 

***

 

The others wanted to talk to him, Forr could see it in their eyes, their mouths halfway open, questions already hanging in the room, yet he pushed through them, bulled his way towards the exit. He needed to get away from the human, from the feeling of loss already spreading through his guts. _If this works, if the druid is right, then this was the last time that I got to play with him._ His fist struck the elevator door before he managed to restrain himself.

Two intelligence agents stepped out, glancing at him but hurrying onwards when they recognized him. Nobody wanted to mess with the planet's head enforcer.

"I'll be out on patrol," he said when he arrived on the ground level, talking to no one in particular but there were some nods and mutterings of acknowledgement among some of the soldiers and staff.

Forr didn't get into one of the trucks. None of them were currently in the garage; the colony only had five to begin with. Every of his requests for more material, for more personnel had met with denials, and he had almost given up when, at last, Central Command had at least granted him one thing, the one thing they couldn't know had been the most vital of them all.

They sent him one of the druids.

The streets were warm, as always, and mostly deserted. Most humans were either on their works shift or back in their homes, focussing on being miserable as they were supposed to. He nodded to a two-galran patrol that walked towards him down the street, one of the few patrols of living soldiers rather than the robotic equivalents Central Command liked to push on commanders whenever they could get away with it. "The streets quiet?" he asked.

"All quiet, Head Enforcer," one of the soldiers said. "Some of yours are down the street to the left."

Forr nodded and walked on. He hadn't expected any difficulties; the colony was broken. Capturing the human had put the already laughable resistance even more on the defensive, and Forr had pressed hard to take advantage of the fact. They had extended working shifts, had cut recovery times for omegas after their heat cycles, had sent more and more regular galran Alphas out into the streets. Around the next corner, as announced by the soldier, was another part of his push for harsher treatment.

Three galrans, two regular Alphas and an enforcer, had rounded up a knot of human men and women, maybe a dozen. All of them were on their knees, heads raised slightly, their eyes following the enforcer who was walking up and down the road, his erection well visible.

Forr had relocated a dozen enforcers, almost all he had on the planet, to this one colony, and had let them loose on the population.

"Found yourself some toys to play with?" Forr asked while approaching. Some of the humans turned their looks away from the other three galrans and settled on him, and stayed on him. A thrill crawled down his spine, a slow spread of awareness that he was in charge, but it didn't come close to replacing the feeling the other human had instilled in him.

"They needed reminding of the rules," one of the Alphas said.

_They needed no such thing._ Forr got regular reports on the situation of the people, on the aggregated _mindset_ of the human population. The measures of the last two weeks had broken them. "Carry on then," he said, until his eyes fell on one of the women in the back row. She had short, untidy black hair, her skin was smudged with dirt from her work shift, but her eyes showed no signs of relenting to the situation. He walked through the crowd, forced them to shuffle away though most people reached their hands out to touch his skin.

He enjoyed the sight of them on their knees, their eyes following his every move, the struggle written on their faces between throwing themselves at him and ripping open his throat with his teeth. Sometimes he couldn't decide which one he would have liked to happen more. "You're a Beta," he said.

The woman looked up at him. "I'm human."

_Is she... sitting in solidarity with her Omega humans?_ Betas usually fled the scene as fast as they could, the more loyal ones sometimes dragging an Omega they knew away with them right up until the Omega turned on them, driven back to the galrans by lust stronger than friendship.

"I won't move," she said.

"No," he said while motioning the two Alphas forward. Where he and the other enforcer were wearing next to nothing, the Alphas were in full rig, including a multitude of handcuffs and ropes. They tied the woman to the next lamp post. "No you won't." He turned to his fellow galrans. "Have your fun with the group. With all of them. Repeatedly. Make sure she watches. Bring her to me afterwards." _I may have need of a distraction now that the human Lance has moved to the next stage. Breaking a Beta… using skill rather than biology. Should suit me fine as a way to occupy my time._

They nodded, and the first moans followed Forr down the street even before he had crossed the next junction.

 

***

 

The theory had been a simple one. A few centuries ago, the Galra Empire had swallowed a population with a high reproduction rate, a number they would've never been able to sustain without expanding into space. The Galra had sterilized half the population to bring the numbers down to a manageable size in the long run, but they had also taken portions of the Betas and Omegas into far flung colonies in other solar systems.

_Divide them. Break them in their smaller groups._ Forr was back at headquarters, staring through a large window. Several assistants to the druid were scurrying about, their heads sometimes stuck together in discussions. _Then reintroduce the smaller groups back into the main population, and their mood will spread like a disease._ It had worked with the glanmaskhen people, it had worked with the altonairs, and another three or four races he was forgetting about. _Why not this time._

On the other side of the window, a row of glass tubes spread along the far side of the wall. Only one of them was occupied, occupied by his Lance and filled with a light purple fluid. _She will change him._ Something stirred in his stomach, twisting his guts until the feeling travelled down towards his cock. A sharp pain made Forr wince, though he hoped the assistants hadn't seen any of it. _She will take him away from me._ The plan had sounded well enough in the beginning, after they had found the princess and planted the hint about the warehouse.

He hadn't anticipated growing so attached to the human.

"We'll take him out for some first scans in a moment," Elenahn said, her face concealed in the shadow of her hood. "You may accompany me."

_May accompany you. How generous._ He swallowed his pride, nodded and followed. _There are bigger things at stake than you showing off in front of some druid._

The tube was emptying as they entered the room, and half a dozen assistants were carrying Lance to the operating table. "The restraints won't be necessary at this stage," Elenahn said and waved the others out of the room until the three of them were on their own in the large hall. "He won't wake up yet."

"I know." His hand hovered above Lance's skin, trembling, until Elenahn caught his wrist and pushed it aside.

"He is no longer yours, Head Enforcer. We talked about this."

Forr nodded, though he didn't manage to take his eyes off the small nipples, erect and covered in the pink goo as they were.

The druid wheeled on him, forced him back from the table, back from Lance. "You promised me you'd have yourself under control."

_How dare she-_ He clutched his head with one hand while the other pushed Elenahn away, but the druid proved surprisingly hard to move. Energy flickered around her hands, black and dark red sparks flying freely from her fingertips. _Magic._ She moved closer to him, one hand close to his throat, forcing him back unless he wanted to risk the sparks touching his skin, until he hit the glass of another tube with his back.

"If you can't control yourself, Head Enforcer, then I'll have to ask you to leave. It is vital that the test subject isn't disturbed at this stage."

Anger rose up inside him, almost taking control of his arms, but there was another feeling, the oncoming waves of an erection, of pheromones pouring out of him and flashes of humans on their knees spread through his mind. One solitary flash had the druid begging him for his cock. _No._ He calmed himself, slowly, wrestling with himself for control over his body.

"Head Enforcer," she said, "I think you should go for now. I will call for you once it's safe, and once the human can be woken up again."

He had grown... excitable since he had started working on the human, Forr had to admit that much to himself. _Distance is what I need. Need another Omega for myself. Or a Beta. That woman, if they send her over later._

The doors slid shut, leaving Druid Elenahn to her job.

 

***

 

There was no human woman in his office when he came in, just the other two members of their small coalition. "All of this," Governor Sarth said, "better be worth it. I can't delay my reports to the Emperor much longer, Forr, and sooner or later someone _will_ pass on the word that we have located the princess. If he finds out we've known of this for weeks then-"

"Worth it," Forr said, tasting the words on his tongue. If he imagined hard enough then he could still feel the human saliva running through his mouth. He had never kissed an alien before today. The liquid had turned out to have a foreign quality to it, unsurprisingly, and hadn't mixed well with his own fluids. "The druid has assured me that we can expect results before the month is over. We'll be shipping this colony back to Earth by the end of the solar year."

"Have you made contingencies in case her presence gets out before that happens?" Lakanen asked. "I intercepted three different sources that were trying to go past us to tell the Emperor so far. My agents snatched them all up, but Sarth is right. Word will get out, and if it does, it has to come from us."

_Old, paranoid Lakanen._ He was their chief interrogator on the planet, and also something of a spymaster for their little circle. "You worry too much, the both of you. We are on the eve of creating the ultimate downfall of humankind, the way to smash the human resistance back on Earth once and for all. I won't let fear lead us astray from our goal."

Sarth clicked his teeth at him. "You've always been one for speeches, even back at the academy at Central. I'm not a recruit, Forr, neither a student. Don't try to serve me platitudes."

_You'd benefit from another few years as either, it feels like too often._ "What answer would you have from me?"

"What is our next step?" Sarth asked, and Lakanen nodded next to him. "You've been scarce with operational details. You talked about telling this Lance something, something that will turn him against the rest of the resistance here in the colony."

"He will break them wide open for us," Forr said, "and they will carry the seed of defeat back to Earth."

"How?" Lakanen asked.

Forr grinned. _His face will be a sweet sight when I tell him. Maybe Elenahn will actually let me play with him for the occasion._ "I will tell him the truth. The leader of their cute and obsolete resistance cell is an alien to their race, and the sole reason why Earth burned."


	7. Chapter 7

Lance opened his eyes into a world of hazy orange. Something heavy was pressing down on his chest, on his entire body, actually, and he soon gave up any attempts to move. Every muscle lashed out at him for even thinking about doing any sort of work, and he recoiled a little from the pain gathering in the back of his head.

_Where- where-_ The question wouldn't form. Words tumbled away from him, vanishing out of reach just when he thought he had managed to catch them. He closed his eyes again, banishing the orange, and took a deep breath. _Calm._ The air came, fresh colony air, unburdened by Alpha stink, but there seemed to be little of it. He pulled in more, tried to fill his lungs, but he drew in less than he expected yet again.

A panic spread through his body, took hold of his muscles and spasmed them despite their protests. _Air._ He breathed in again, more hectic just to feel even less oxygen making it into his lungs. His legs were kicking out, at least he thought so, but when he tried to glimpse down towards his feet he couldn't manage to move his neck.

There was a different sort of pressure on his face, he realised. His hands wouldn't move, he couldn't feel what was wrong, but he forced his eyes open again, forced himself to confront the orange world once more. _Gas. Mask._ Or the galran equivalent to one, at least. The headpiece covered him from mouth to eyes, it felt like. _Just. A gasmask._

Breathing became easier after that, more controlled, deeper and with more effect. With a steady supply of fresh air also came a stream of thoughts, unbidden, memories of the last few minutes he could remember.

The heat didn't come. A tingling spread through his cock, a faint lust, but nothing more, no impulsive desire that robbed him of both choice and will. He was still reliving these few moments with the enforcers in the room, the feeling of their dicks inside him burnt into his memory, when something flitted through his orange field of view. He pushed the thoughts aside, focused on his eyes, bespoke them to work and see past the weird colour.

The colour stayed, but he picked up more movement now, a steady stream of shades hurrying from one side to the other, never stopping, never acknowledging him. He still hadn't managed to turn his head.

With a start, Lance realised that he wasn't bound. He had gathered plenty of experience in that matter since whenever they had captured him, and there was none of the typical chafing of rope or metal against his ankles or his wrists. Only the same pressure spread out across his entire body. Whenever he tried to move, the pressure pushed back, forcing him to return into the same sort of standing position he had woken up in.

_Water? Orange water?_ He tried moving again, and now that he had thought of the possibility it felt indeed like he was trapped by some sort of fluid, whether water or otherwise. _They're keeping me. In a tank?_

Another attempt to push free, to wiggle for at least a little breathing room failed, followed by some more minutes of struggle. Finally his leg did as told and moved forward, if just a little. _Just a little more..._

The other leg lurched into motion, pushing the fluid aside. He hadn't wanted to move this one. Panic spread yet again, a different sort this time, but his body kept disobeying him, and after a second he had spread his legs wide apart.

He hadn't noticed that he was naked apart from the mask, but now the pressure changed, turned more intense against small spots of his bare skin. Something rubbed firmly over the soles of his feet, both of them at once, while another pressure ran up between his legs on either thigh.

Lance was struggling for breath. _Something is in the tank. With me._ Whatever it was, he couldn't see it, couldn't spot anything when something twisted his left nipple until he moaned into the mask, or when his neck was suddenly put into a firm, warm hold.

His cock had grown erect by now, had somehow managed to make itself space where the rest of his body had failed, and even there the feeling didn't stop. The pressure didn't take the form of a hand or of fingers, it was just there, surrounding him, rippling up and down his dick.

Lance pushed into the feeling, tried to move his hips alongside it, but he still couldn't move an inch. He felt helpless, in restraints he didn't understand and yet couldn't keep himself from moaning. All the while a voice in the back of his head was scolding him for wasting what little air the mask was allowing him.

He was close to cumming, all resistance forgotten, when the pressure evaporated at once, moved somehow without touching him and settled around the base of his cock, still teasing but preventing any sort of orgasm from growing.

His sounds turned into groans, his cock was hurting for relief, almost painfully so. The whole time the pressure had worked on the rest of his body, squeezing his thighs and feet and playing with his nipples. Now another wave rolled over his throat, and Lance would've thrown his head back to invite the feeling in if only he had been able to.

Still relief wasn't allowed to come, still he struggled with air in his mask. For a short moment a pressure snaked its way up his legs and settled on his ass, a promise for later, but the feeling withdrew as quickly as it had come and left him moaning for more.

Motionless but for the twitching of his cock, Lance waited, drowned in pleasure in a way the enforcers had never inflicted on him. There was no heat. He was in full control of his senses and that _made it worse,_ made him think about what was happening, was preventing him from drifting into horny sleep. Instead he tried to twist into the touches, into the pressure, but he couldn't, and frustration grew only to turn into need the moment the firm hold around his shaft lessened even a little.

His earlobes began to heat up with time, a constant friction rubbing and pushing while the rest of his head was kept in place. The pressure changed, increased and finally pushed into him, into his ear, finding ways inside his head where there shouldn't be any. What little vision he had through the lenses of the mask turned blurry, then black until he was brought back with a sharp pain arcing its way from one ear to the other.

" _This is no time to sleep,_ " a familiar voice said. " _We have a lot to talk about, you and I._ "

A shiver ran through Lance's body, his stomach recoiled and a tinnitus was pounding his head. The voice, _his_ voice still rang through his head, and for the moment he was glad that he couldn't move his arms despite putting every effort into doing so at the moment; he would have clawed off his ears if he had been able to.

" _Nothing so violent, please, you are a most promising subject. Maybe the most promising one so far, come to that._ "

Lance tried to talk, but his lips wouldn't move, wouldn't let out the sounds. _Who are you?_

" _Hmm._ " The rumbling noise reverberated through his head right into his teeth and, at least for now, silenced the tinnitus. " _An experiment, I guess. A failed one according to some, a successful one according to others, according to the ones you have met._ " Lance's next train of thought was interrupted, briefly, by a pressure settling on his throat, carefully and in single places rather than the whole of his skin, like fingertips brushing over his flesh. The touches left him dazzled and his hips eager to thrust. " _The fluid you are embedded in, the substance is... my body, for a lack of better words. You are in me, Lance. And I... will be in you._ "

As if to emphasize the words, the fluid built up a pressure around Lance's ass, pushing softly until it could have driven deep into him just to stop, a force somehow hovering on the spot. Parts of Lance's mind were screaming questions. _What are you doing to me? Why am I here? What are you?_ But what echoed the loudest through his head, what drowned out the others by far, was a simple _deeper._

He blushed under the mask, or at least he thought he was blushing. This was no behaviour dictated by heat, no biological necessity. The fluid shifted around his cock, rubbing the length of his shaft while keeping up the pressure on the base of it, still preventing him from cumming. _This is pleasure. Real pleasure._

" _This is what Alphas feel like all the time, Lance. Unbound by heat cycles, unshackled, and with the power to subjugate. And enforcers..._ " The voice cut off, and instead a trembling spread through the fluid like someone had thrown a stone into the tank. Ripples crashed against Lance's body everywhere at once, forcing his body to bend and twist with the waves. A memory came up, of a galran beneath him, his face a mask of frenzied lust, his cock limp and spent with a trail of cum pointing away from it, up the galran's stomach. His own hands were alien, Lance realised, but before he could think any more about it the waves died down. The fluid took control again, forced him back into position.

" _I am sorry._ " It was a weird experience to hear his own voice so strained, and Lance was sure his head had mangled the words. " _Memory bleed is unprofessional, I suppose._ " The fluid left Lance to his own thoughts for a moment, and he took the opportunity to breathe the best he could under the mask. " _Now then. I will have to do a couple of adjustments to your... being. You are one of the lucky few who have survived this far into the process. I did as much as I could while you were knocked out, but the brain just isn't as easy to work on when you humans are like that. It needs to be more active._ "

The pressure around his cock increased again until the fluid began to flow up and down faster and faster, almost as if jerking him off. The shock of the foreign memory had made him forget about his body for a second, but now the sensations came back all at once. The fluid played with his dick, his nipples, sent soft waves down his back and around his chest.

" _It needs to be engaged._ " Lance had never heard himself speak in a seductive way, but his voice was drawling the words, drawing them out and punctuating them with twists of his nipples and caressing touches of his ears. " _Stimulated._ " The fluid pushed its way inside him, leaving his legs shaking when his ass yielded to the pressure. Lance gasped on every thrust, every time the fluid reached deeper inside him.

The pressure on his ears increased, little by little, until his head felt like it would burst. He shut his eyes tight in a feeble attempt to dampen the pain. Every now and then he would feel the fluid stroking him, thrusting into him, and pain turned to pleasure for a blissful second, but every time the pressure returned and threw his mind into further disarray. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, when the blood upward of his neck seemed to boil did the pain spike. Lance screamed, the sound distant to his ears, and quickly used up what oxygen he had left. Tears were rolling down and gathering at the bottom of the mask while he was gasping for air.

The horror had lasted a second or two, it was hard to tell, and then began ebbing away, and with every breath Lance felt a solemn warmth settle across his body, a relief that spread from head to toe.

" _Congratulations,_ " his voice said. " _You are the first alien to survive this far into the adjustments._ "

Lance barely heard the voice even though it was right inside his head. With the retreat of pain, pleasure had come back, eager to fill the sudden void. His body seemed more sensitive to the fluid, even where it wasn't moving at all. He moaned, tasting one of the last tears to trickle down his face when he opened his mouth.

" _We aren't quite done yet,_ " the voice said, " _but I think this is a good enough moment for a... reward. You want to cum, don't you, human?_ "

He had forgotten whether he had already asked why he was in the tank. He couldn't recall what the fluid was, whether it had a name, and what was going on. The word _adjustments_ briefly flashed up and then seemed to vanish, suppressed and filed away for later. _Yes._

The fluid began wringing around his cock at once, and the thrusts into his ass picked up in speed, but the pressure around the base of his shaft stayed. " _There is one last thing before I let you pour your cum into me._ " Glee had taken hold of the voice. A sort of satisfaction. " _I know what they have done to you so far, to bring you here to me. Who has done that._ "

Images of the galran enforcer flashed up before his eyes, both in the interrogation room and later, how he imagined the scene where he had given himself willingly to the enemy. _I'm doing the same now. I should-_

" _Shh._ " The fluid tightened around his throat as if to strangle the thoughts out of him. " _None of that, but I see you remember the one who's responsible. Good._ " The pressure softened again, allowing him to suck in a greedy breath while the touch turned into a caress rather than a choke. " _I have one condition for letting you cum... kill that galran for me. Kill Head Enforcer Forr._ "


	8. Chapter 8

"How often have you tested the device?" Forr asked. He couldn't keep his eyes off the human figure, Lance, floating and yet pinned in place by the goo. _If only the mask wasn't there._

"Fifty-seven subjects have gone in, five more from this planet's stock," Elenahn said, bitterness seeping into her voice. "All perished before the first hour had passed."

_The failure of your career. The reason you're stuck. The reason I picked your name from the list of druids to request._ There was another reason, a voice reminded him, a crueller one than plucking the hopeless out of their lives to make them indebted. _How are you doing, Korran, old friend?_ He looked at the goo, saw it twisting around the human's body, forcing it to move one way or another. _How nice it had been of you to... volunteer._

"You weren't joking, Head Enforcer," she said. "This test subject seems to hold up better than the average. All readings are green, and we're half an hour in. The substance should begin its work in earnest any moment."

Forr braced himself for the jealousy to erupt and forced his hands to stay locked behind his back. _It should be me, forcing Lance's legs apart. Stroking his dick. Luring the moans out of his throat. He has a sweet, tender throat..._ He noticed Elenahn's glance down at his shifting loincloth but ignored her. _Keep yourself calm._ Every galran Alpha who wanted to serve in the suppression or occupation forces had to undergo rigorous training to steel their minds, to keep themselves from losing control in front of the enemy. _Always be the master of your lust, and you will master everyone else's in turn._ Aspiring enforcers subjected themselves to harsher exercises for both body and mind, ranging from deprivation to endurance. As head enforcer, he was supposed to be an example to them all.

A red light flashed on Elenahn's console. She disabled the alarm with a flick of her wrist. "Second stage. The substance has begun working on the brain. It will-"

Her words went over his head. The scientific explanation was of no use to him; he would never have the equipment or knowledge to replicate any of this on his own. That, at least, was what his mind kept telling him while forcing his view on the stiff cock in the tank. _I never got to taste it._ Forr closed his eyes for a moment, pushing the images aside, the memories of subjugating the human. It had been a sweet victory. _It left too much of an imprint. This isn't supposed to happen to me._ "When can I talk to him?" he said, hoping a conversation would distract him. Elenahn didn't answer. She was glancing down at his loincloth which barely managed to hide his fully erect dick.

In theory, druids had built themselves a place outside the hierarchy of Alpha, Beta and Omega. Their own category was never known, and surgery, medicine or secret rituals took care of any needs and inclinations. When someone with appropriate abilities was scouted, nothing else mattered, and no cost was too great to bring in the potential candidate.

Blood was rushing through his head. _I've never had a druid before._ He pictured her bent over the console, his fingers raking down her back and-

A new light flashed up. "He's- he's past the threshold," she said, excitement in her voice." Her eyes rushed from tank to her console and back up again.

_Maybe she's an Omega. Maybe whatever treatment she takes against it isn't strong enough. Or overdue._ He kept watching her, but Elenahn’s attention was now consumed by the experiment. _How fun would it be to have a druid as a toy. Maybe she could even replace the human Lance._ His hand wandered up her back, slowly, barely touching the fabric of her robes. She shuddered under his fingers, her breath grew ragged and unsteady. Forr leaned forwards to see into her face, past the cowl, but her hands shot up, black energy jolting back and forth between them once more.

"You will keep your- your distance in the future," she said, her voice uneven. He backed off a step, trying to quell the excitement. Elenahn turned back towards the console. "Now, watch." In the tank, Lance's body writhed around, twisted a second before he shot his cum into the surrounding fluid. Relaxation swept through his body, through his muscles, until his eyes closed. "He's past the first stage."

_And with this, he's out of my reach._ He hated himself for the feeling, for not rejoicing in the success of the experiment. "Keep me posted, and tell me the second I can talk to him." He walked off before she could answer and stomped through the building, ignoring the salutes and greetings of his colleagues. He had gotten too close to an Omega once before, had played too much with an enemy galran and had let the whole thing get to his head. _Stupid. Stupid to let myself get taken in like this. The imprint is too strong._

For a second he wished the human woman would be in his office, waiting for him, but the room was empty and he settled himself into his chair. He had broken her without the pheromones, without the heat, simply with the skill of his profession, had turned her defiance into obedience and need. He had dismissed her yesterday. Being with the human was nothing compared to breaking in Lance, as it had turned out, and he despised himself for the attachment.

"-Head Enforcer!" someone said, yelled into his office. His secretary, a steadfast Beta and loyal follower, was sticking his head through the open door, a frown on his face. "Whatever you're doing... unless you want the whole building to hear, you'll have to be quieter."

The fog lifted from Forr's vision. He had been punching his desk, slapping his flat palms on the metallic surface, bending the thin material out of shape at places. _Maybe I should send for a galran Omega. Maybe that's what I need._ A number of those were scattered throughout the colony, doing odd jobs and entertaining the Alpha population. _Maybe I need to get humans out of my system for a while._ "Get me Governor Sarth and Chief Interrogator Lakanen. Organize a meeting."

His secretary nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

_Let's focus on work. Update the others. Try to wrap your mind around the possibilities you are opening up for the Empire._ A small voice in the back of his head was piping up, reminding him that this would mean thinking about the human even more. _It's for the cause. Everything is for the cause._

 

***

 

Weeks went by without the druid calling on him. The colony itself was broken, the work hours so extended they had lost a couple of humans to exertion. Forr had sent his enforcers elsewhere, to repeat the process in one of the other dozen or so domed settlements. Two had already reported the same result.

"What is the status of the resistance?" he asked. Sarth had insisted on yet another meeting, even though there was nothing new to tell. _A waste of everyone's time._

"They've stolen some more tech," Lakanen said. "They're definitely ramping up operations again."

Sarth, standing in front of the window, nodded. "This has taken too long. They've become emboldened by the lack of repercussions after this Lance went missing out of their ranks. Now they think they can get away with everything."

_He slept through the lessons on occupation and resistance patterns. As usual._ "This is nothing new," Forr said, trying to keep the boredom out of his voice. The colony hadn't seen a lot of action lately; there was little left to do and the routine had become grating. "We have increased unjustified disciplinary measures against them for weeks, it is about time they start to retaliate again."

"Acting like you knew all along?" Sarth asked. "You sent all other enforcers away, and most of our Alphas, too. We won't need them anymore, you said."

_Patience. With Elenahn, with Sarth. You just need some more patience._ "Does it look like we need them? The resistance has twelve members, all of them tagged and monitored, even their little technical genius who thinks herself so clever. We're making sure the princess gets lighter duty so that she doesn't just die of depression or exertion. Everything is under control."

"Speaking of which," Lakanen said, "there has been another leak about the princess."

"You took care of it?" Forr asked.

"Of course, but-"

Forr's wrist communicator sent a soft vibration through his arm, announcing a message. He read it quickly, then again a little slower to make sure he had understood. "No time to chat, I'm afraid. The subject is ready for the final stage. I'll go see the druid." The others were about to protest he knew. He had never let them accompany him into the druid's domain, and he wasn't about to start now so close to the end. _You'd just find a way to ruin it, either of you._

He rushed past them and left them to his room.

 

***

 

"He's been responding well, very well," Elenahn said. The lights had been dimmed, leaving them mostly in shadows and gloom. "It's time that he's let out and woken up again."

"And that's it?" he asked.

"Yes. He needs to be told his objective. His purpose. Someone needs to explain the adjustments and-"

"I'll do it," he said too quickly, and both of them looked at each other.

"He's no longer-"

"I know. No longer mine. I know. Leave me this last time with him. I won't screw up my own plan right at the end." She looked at him a while longer, assessing, and then nodded her consent. He walked alone into the spacious room with all the tanks, all of them empty by now, drained of the fluid. Lance was lying on the same operating table where he had first seen him half-covered in goo after handing him over to the druid. "It's been a while," he said, murmuring more to himself than to the human.

His fingers settled on Lance's chest and crawled down over his stomach, settling just above his cock. For some long seconds, Forr just stared, until the human coughed and began opening his eyes.

"Do you know your name?" Forr asked after a while.

"Lance." The voice was a croak, but there was no water to give to him.

"We changed you, Lance. We changed you because we have an opportunity for you." His hand had started to wander, up and down, stroking, until he couldn't wait anymore and pulled on one of the human's thighs, drawing his legs apart. Lance didn't answer. His eyes were still half-closed, but whether because of his state or because of the touches, Forr couldn't tell. "Do you know why the Empire attacked your Earth?" That got him some attention, at least, and Lance looked at him for the first time since waking up. Forr's hands, in the meantime, had gone to work on their own, one stroking through Lance's sticky hair, the other caressing his growing dick.

Forr told him the story of a princess of a powerful enemy, frozen in stasis for all these centuries, waiting to lead a rebellion against the rightful rulers of the galaxy. "...and so she fled, away from our fleets. To Earth." He was jerking Lance off by now, pumping, but still the human didn't move. "That princess is the only reason your planet got attacked, your race enslaved. And now we have given you the chance to take your revenge on her, in the name of your humankind."

He could see Lance's eyes cloud a little, but whether with doubt or with anger he, again, couldn't tell. The rest of the human's body, apart from the dick Forr was still stroking, had tensed up, muscles contracting all over that beautiful lithe body. He leaned in closer. "You know the alien princess."

Lance's eyes widened. "Who?" he said, the voice painfully dry to Forr's ears.

_Let him squirm for a little while. Let me pretend for at least a minute here..._ His free hand moved up, settled on Lance's chest and rubbed over his nipples, softly, not pulling or pinching, relying on the touch alone to do its work. _I managed to break the Beta. I can break him, too. Even without the heat._ Forr glanced over his shoulder. _As long as she doesn't realize what I'm doing._ He bent down and bit into the human's throat, sinking his teeth only a little, luring a moan out of his mouth before he sealed the lips a second later.

The door opened behind him. Elenahn’s footsteps echoed through the room and Forr drew back, tearing his mouth away, licking up the saliva. Lance seemed almost dazed, his eyes not seeing, his hips bucking up slightly with his erection still strong. "The leader of your resistance," Forr said in a loud voice before the druid had arrived at the table. "She's the one. A shapeshifter, so don't let her appearance fool you. Her ability will break in time."

Elenahn stared at him, then at Lance's cock and back at the head enforcer. "Did you explain the changes?"

"As to that... the fluid changed you, Lance. It converted you, you could say." He had the human's attention again, he could see that much. His eyes had cleared. "You are an Alpha now. Maybe even as powerful as an enforcer, that remains to be seen." Forr's hand had crept forward while he had been talking and, without him noticing, had started to stroke Lance's arm. For a moment he considered stopping, but Elenahn had realized at the same time as him and had said nothing against it. _Let me pretend another minute._

"Why?" Lance asked. "Why would you do that... to me?"

Forr turned to leave, ignoring the twist in his cock, the pain in his guts. "The princess is due for her heat," he said over his shoulder. "It will be easy to force her into one. You know her address. Enjoy." The door closed behind him. A shudder went through his muscles, turning into rage in his mind. _I need a new toy. And quickly._

***

 

The headaches wouldn't stop. The goo, his voice, had told him that would happen, that it was to be expected and yet Lance couldn't quite comprehend the sheer amount of pain arcing through his mind, stampeding around between his eyes and ears. _He's lying. The galran is lying._ He walked down the street. The druid had led him to a shower and then provided clothing. Afterwards she had been gone, and no one had stopped him on the way out, even when he refused the offer of a troop transport taking him to his house. They had insisted on pressing a slim folder into his hands, but that had been it. _He's the enemy. They all are._

The absence of heat had frightened him. When the galran had put his hands on him for the first time in however long it had been, Lance's body had relived the memories of his days in captivity, of offering himself to his oppressors, of-

_No more. You're on your own feet again. No more of this._ His foot slipped on something and he went to his knees, exhausted after walking just a couple of blocks. _How long was I in there._ At the next junction he realised that his feet weren't taking him to his home. _He was lying. Allura wouldn't do- She isn't-_

The headaches grew stronger again. Two people were walking into his direction, and he made space for them on the sidewalk. They stopped a meter after passing him, staring at him, their eyes piercing and yet diluted. The man's erection was showing through his pants. For a moment Lance could picture himself towering above the two, teasing them, their pleasure at his whim. _“I’ll make you powerful,”_ the voice had said. _It's a lie._ Lance hurried onwards, away from the two, avoiding people the best he could, sometimes outright running if he saw a group of them on his way. _I'm still an Omega. They can't change that. They can't._

Still he followed the path to Allura's home. He had decided that he would need to check in with her, tell her he was ok, tell her he hadn't sold out the resistance. _Check whether she's human._ _No. Not that. She's human, one of us. She suffered with us, she-_

He withdrew into the shadow of a nearby building and flipped open the folder. His eyes raced over the lines but stopped dead on the second page. A photo of Allura with her face slightly longer, her ears pointy and her hair done in an elegant, regal style. A diadem was sitting on her forehead. _Fabrications._

One block away from her house, he had read the file five times, memorizing every line. _They know about the resistance. They know she's the leader. Why lie to me about this? They could arrest everyone, kill them on the spot, and no one would care. Why go through all of this? Why tell the truth, either?_

The more he tried to think about it, the worse the headaches became. He turned into her street. The house was one of many, all of them shabby and ruined to some degree or another. Litter was lying around on the street, what few plants and trees had spread in the colony had died. Decay hung in the air. _I didn't realize it had gotten so bad._ Again he wondered how long he had been gone, how much time had passed for the colony to deteriorate so badly.

Lance knocked at her door. The moment she opened, the second he saw her face again he knew the galran had told the truth. Her eyes were not quite human, the shape just slightly off, and the ears were the same, almost human but now, looking at them with what he knew, the disguise didn’t hold any longer.

"You don't have a collar," she said, her voice cold, like a slap into his face.

His hand went up as if only now noticing the absence. Before he could work through the realization, what it meant, how to react, Allura had grabbed him by the wrist and hurled him inside her apartment. He heard the door slamming shut behind him while he was picking himself up from the floor. By the time he turned around again, Allura was charging him with a kitchen knife in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance's brain didn't quite register the next few seconds. He blinked and Allura was in front of him, the knife inches away, hovering, while her arms trembled. _She's going to kill me._ He had stepped back without noticing, right up until the wall forbade any further retreat. She came after him again, slower this time, almost staggering forward.

The knife was limp in her hands. She had taught him, had taught all of them some basic lessons of how to defend themselves. How to spot an opening. Lance stepped forward, grabbed past the blade until he had her wrist in a firm hold and twisted it sideways.

She screamed, and the knife fell. Her eyes went wide.

_She's an alien. She lured them to Earth._ He kept repeating the phrases while drawing her closer. For a second he was doubting what the galrans had told him, Forr and the druid and the slime: that his body had changed. For a second he was staring into the face of a frightened Allura, fidgeting slightly, and he imagined his own face showed as much confusion and insecurity as her own.

She began to change a moment later. Her posture slackened. Her eyes glazed over slightly, and her breathing became heavier, her mouth staying slightly open, leaving an inviting gap between her lips.

Lance tugged at her wrist a little and she took a full step closer, pressing her body against his. _I'm an Alpha now._ The thought brought dizziness with it. _No._ Allura's breath was hitting his throat. _No. An Enforcer. A human Enforcer._

The kiss was tentative at first, but Allura pushed for more, and suddenly Lance wasn't in her flat anymore. His mind catapulted him back into the interrogation room, back when Forr and his colleagues had taken him all at the same time, that one occasion he still faintly remembered Forr's tongue sliding into his mouth, teasing his own. The image switched, jarring his vision, and he was back with Allura, but he kept thinking of the kiss he had been barely conscious for rather than the kiss in the present.

When he came to, Allura was leaning against him, drawing deep breaths and sucking the air away around his neck. Her hands had crawled under his shirt, feeling him up, and for a moment Lance imagined the warmth he had always felt when Forr had put his hand on his stomach, but the heat wouldn't quite come. He was horny, his cock hard, but it wasn't the same.

He bent forward, kissing her throat, drawing a long moan from her while he coaxed her away from the wall. Lance didn't know where he was leading her, but she followed anyway. They moved through the kitchen, both of them entranced in their own, different ways. Allura's body was eager for any sort of touch, for the smallest of teases. His hand brushed down her back, his fingertips on her spine, and she threw herself against him again, sucking in a breath.

"You like that?" he said, forcing a scream out of her when he sucked her earlobe before she could answer. What little had still worked of her illusion faltered, and his tongue explored these long, alien ears in full. She shuddered against him, her hands digging into his sides, her scream dying in her throat. Lance pulled back, smiling. "You do, don't you?"

Allura looked at him, her eyes more closed than open, drool running down the side of her mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb, but before he could pull his hand back she started sucking on his hand, her tongue coiling around the fingertips. His cock ached again, worse than before. "Down," he said. He didn't recognize his own voice, couldn't tell where it was coming from.

_Am I doing this?_ He was back in his memories, his first day in the cell, his mind racing to keep up with the change in scenery he was putting himself through. Defiance had raged through his body back then, keeping his fear and desperation in check. He took another look at Allura, her face contorted in pleasure and something else, something he had trouble reading, especially while she was still keeping his fingers in her mouth. _Defiance._ For a moment, the haze of lust fell from his eyes. Allura was pressing her body against his, moaning softly. They were still moving somehow, going somewhere; he was stepping backwards. _I have to stop this._ He was about to free his fingers from her mouth when his next step hit air rather than the floor. Lance tumbled, fell. A sharp pain erupted in the back of his head, but the sensation was dull, far away, and his consciousness slipped away before he could say a word. The hatch to the resistance's underground lair had stood open.

 

***

 

The galrans had said that they had turned him into an Alpha, maybe even on the level of an Enforcer. They had rewired his brain, had remodelled parts of his body to make it all work. Lance was pretty sure they had failed somewhere along the line.

Allura was on top of him, his body bruised and battered by the fall. The pain in the back of his head bloomed with every push or pull Allura caused. She was pressing her face against his crotch, sucking in greedy breaths. He was hard, painfully so. Despite his earlier doubts, his body had never stopped churning out the pheromones.

He didn't help her when her hands fumbled with his pants. Her movements were hectic, out of character for the Allura he had grown to know. _An alien. The alien I’ve grown to know._ The sentence kept repeating itself. _The Allura I got to know is a lie._ He moaned when she licked up his shaft for the first time. His hand moved on its own, burying his fingers in her hair to get a hold of her head.

A part of his brain snapped. He was back in his cell, back with Forr. The galran was towering above him, and in his mind it was Lance himself sucking on the Head Enforcer's cock, savouring every last second of it. _If only he was here instead._

_He's the enemy._ His body jerked up. One of Allura's hands had crawled up under his shirt. She was pressing the flat of her palm on his chest, tingling the edge of one of his nipples. _She's the enemy too._ The thoughts came in his own voice, familiar, yet somehow foreign. The slime had spoken with his own voice as well. Lance didn't know whether it had been a necessity or a trick to make him more prone to the creature's suggestion.

He grabbed Allura by the wrists and jerked her around. She didn't resist when he settled on top of her, couldn't do anything else but pant and moan when he looked down at her, shifting his hips on hers. For a few moments of dull sensation Lance kept humping her, his cock rubbing over her crotch. _When did she take her clothes off?_

One of her hands settled on top of his cock, every of her fingertips sending a jolt of heat through his lower body, and then she pushed his dick down, rubbing it, and Lance couldn't stop himself from cumming, shooting on her belly.

"You're the enemy," he said, panting, his voice far away. "The enemy." He leaned down, his hands on either side of Allura's head. She writhed around under him when he kissed her collarbone. His tongue moved further up, licking her exposed throat before he bit into it ever so slightly. One of his hands wandered up her inner thigh until he settled on top of her entrance. _So wet._

"Spread your legs," he said, more to satisfy himself than to order her around. Her legs were already spread as wide as she could, but she tried anyway, trying to obey. "Good. You're doing good."

She smiled at that. Lance saw her smile before his eyes, her real smile when they had accomplished something for the resistance, or when he had managed to make her laugh in the middle of all their misery. The smile he saw on her face now was a ruin, forced and yet filled with pleasure.

Allura came screaming. He hadn't noticed his finger slipping inside her, but now they were drenched, and the smell nearly collapsed the doubts that had gathered. Lance drew back from her.

"More," she said. "More Lance, please."

_She's been suppressing her heats for as long as I can remember._ His cock still hurt. Or maybe it had stopped hurting at some point and had started again in the meantime, he couldn't tell. His eyes were fixed on Allura, sweat covering her body, one of her hands playing with her clit. She was throwing her body around, moaning. A sweet scent was filling the air, of sex and lust, and Lance shifted forward again, towards her.

_I can't resist this._ She came a second time just when Lance started to run his tongue around Allura's clit, being careful not to touch it while she was trashing around. Her thighs closed around his head, locking him in place, and his hands went wandering on their own, exploring her skin. Her smell in his nose, the taste of her on his tongue, it was all clouding his mind; he was close to cumming just from licking her.

Allura's body convulsed a third time, her legs cutting off his air. Lance didn't care. He kept licking her, moving his tongue down to trace around her entrance. His fingers never rested. Another of her moans turned into a scream, and then her body relaxed. The leg-hold around his neck grew weaker, until he managed to shift out of it entirely.

_It's time._ He was shifting her body around to bring her into a better position. Allura didn't react, offered no resistance or help to his prodding. _It's time, it's time._ Finally, he had her the way he wanted her, sitting in between her wide-spread legs. She was pushing her hips up, her eyes closed, and her breath was shallow at best.

Lance was about to push in when his he saw his name in the corner of his vision. He turned, his dick still hurting, just to see a sort of notice board, an old table hammered to the wall. The thing was plastered with notes. His name was written in big letters in the middle of it all.

LANCE.

Allura kept moaning in a low voice, though she had stopped playing with herself. Lance drew back from her again, further this time, out of her reach. She didn't stop him. _They were looking for me._ Most of the notes dealt with the different safehouses his fellows had guessed he had been taken to, and how feasible it was to break into them. Numbers, names, troop dispositions and escape routes. His hand followed the lines they had drawn between some of the notes, connections of some sort or another. One piece of paper was circled in red.

Experiments.

_She is the enemy._ His eyes followed another line, and then another. _They couldn't know, but she's the... she's the enemy. Right?_ Allura's handwriting was all over the notes. _How much of her sleep did she sacrifice for this?_ Any sort of rescue must have been a pipe-dream from the start, he knew, but that they had considered the attempt...

Behind him, Allura's low moans turned into a gurgle. She coughed, and then fell quiet again.

His cock was still hard. Looking at her helpless body, taking in the smell of her, hearing her subdued breathing... it was almost enough to make him lunge at her again. His mind played him the scenarios, how he'd take her, which positions, how long-

Gunfire erupted from somewhere within the dome. Down in the basement, walls and earth muted the sound, but after a few seconds another shot followed, and then some more. A part of his brain was screaming at him to finish her off, to get some release for himself, but Lance tore his eyes away from Allura. The sound of heavy boots stomping around came from upstairs. "Down, into the basement," a familiar voice said. _Forr?!_

The Head Enforcer was the first down the stairs. He wore nothing but his usual loincloth, not even a weapon of any sort. Before Lance could say anything, Forr's eyes settled on Allura. "Had your fun with her? Good. Very good." A smile was on his face, and for a second Lance's chest bloomed with pride.

_The enemy._ He kept his mouth shut. _Remember who the enemy is._ "What is happening?" he asked. "What is the gunfire about?"

Forr was still watching Allura, who in turn wasn't looking at anything in particular. Her eyes had glazed over entirely by now, the pressure of the proximity of the Head Enforcer and Lance combined too much for her mind to bear. "We're rounding up the resistance. Some of them are refusing to come." He knelt down, planting the flat of his hand on Allura's collarbone. She drew in a sharp breath, looking up, and her eyes focused on Forr for the first time since he had arrived. "We kill the ones that make trouble."

A tremble went through Lance's hands, and he could only hope Forr hadn't noticed. Part of him was pleased, for some reason, and he grew more and more disturbed by the sentiment. He watched Forr examine Allura's body. _He's the enemy._

And yet, despite the voice in his head insisting on it, Lance felt a chill go down his body, a sharp pain replacing the pleasure of praise. Forr was still looking at Allura. _He's not even paying attention to me._ His hands clenched into fists. _If he touches her now... then..._

Forr got up and turned to the two other galrans that had followed him down into the basement. "Get her away. Into the truck. Make sure no one sees."

The two obeyed, and Allura had no strength left to fight them. She moaned when they touched her, writhed around in their grasp, but nothing came of it. The two simply carried her away, up the stairs, and out of sight, leaving Lance and Forr alone.

The Head Enforcer turned towards him. "Good job, Lance." Heat sprung up in the back of his head and in his stomach, a heat he couldn't quite account for. His legs went weak when Forr took a step towards him, cupping Lance's chin, forcing him to look up. "Very good job."

_The enemy..._ Lance didn't resist the kiss, didn't resist when Forr teased his tongue out and started sucking on it. His dick was hurting, still hurting or hurting again, he didn't care. His body was on fire, every inch of his skin itching for Forr's hands, and every second he wasn't being touched felt like a moment lost.

Lance moaned and threw himself against the galran's body, unable to keep himself in check. He didn't see Forr smiling broadly. "We're going to leave for Earth, soon," Forr said while putting his hands on Lance's shoulders. With only the slightest of pushes, he had Lance down on his knees, his head in front of the loincloth. The smell almost knocked Lance out.

_I'm an Enforcer. I'm supposed to be resistant to this, right? Why-_ Forr pulled back the loincloth, and his erect cock slapped against Lance's face. He couldn't hear his own thoughts anymore. The rush of blood, through his face, his ears, down into his own dick, all of it was too loud to hear himself think or speak. He licked Forr's shaft up once, and suddenly Forr's moans were in his ears, loud, and luring out more of these sweet moans was all he could think of.

"Yes," Forr said, "you're such a good boy."

Lance's head was melting. In his mind, voices were yelling, thoughts tearing at each other. _He should be the one on his knees. I'm an Alpha now, am I not?_ Another set of thoughts, quieter than the others, already defeated followed after. _Isn't he the enemy?_

In the basement of Allura's flat, in the middle of the headquarters of the resistance and with the plans to rescue him from captivity all scattered about, Lance sucked Forr's cock until hot galran cum flowed down his throat and the sides of his mouth. Forr's hands were stroking his hair, his ears, and a satisfied smile was on his face. "What a master piece you are," Forr said.

Lance, exhausted, fell to the side. His mind didn't feel like his own, inhabited by a dozen different voices and opinions. He closed his eyes to the noise. A shudder went through his body when Forr picked him up and carried him. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Lance had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, started a new job and then stuff happened. Killed all my motivation to write. Hoping that picking this story up after so long isn't going to make it even more confusing than it already was at places.


	10. Chapter 10

"You were supposed to stay away from him," someone said. The voice was a blur, far away. Lance missed the response, but there was another voice, and both of them grew more agitated with the second. He was lying on a table, his clothes removed in favor of a loose hospital gown. His arms and legs were free of restraints, he realized with surprise. _What is happening? Where am I?_

The voices rose again, anger seeping into the words. Lance forced his head to turn to the side, towards the noise. A sharp pain in the back of his head made him wince. _I fell down the stairs. Allura..._ At the far end of the room, close to a double-door, Forr was towering over a robed figure.

"You forget your place, druid," he said, spitting the words, and struck the robed figure with a vicious backhand. The person stumbled backwards a step before catching themselves, and then a crackle of black energy erupted from their palms. Lights exploded throughout the room. The high chirping noise of it increased the buzzing between Lance's ears, and he was screaming before he knew it.

The robed person struck, the black energy leaving a blur in its wake, but Forr had jumped backwards and through the door. "It is you who forgets," the person said before triggering the door controls. Heavy locks slid in place from the inside. The figure sighed, leaning against the wall, holding one of their hands to their face. "That should give us some time," they said, "to fix the damage this fool caused."

One of her hands was under the hood, feeling for the bruise where Forr had slapped her, but she moved quickly enough now that he was out of the room. "I am Elenahn, in case you don't remember me. And I suppose you will have questions," she said before joining him at the table.

Lance's vision was swimming, the lines bending and curving where other parts of his brain told him they shouldn't. "What happened to me?"

Her face was barely visible under the cowl of her hood. She was smirking. "You are a successful experiment. That happened. At least if Forr hadn't sunk his claws so deep into you, that is." The syringe was in her hands and in Lance's arm before he could muster a defense. He tried to cringe away, but there was little enough strength in him. "It'll be okay," she said in somewhat shushing tones.

There was no immediate effect from whatever the druid had just pumped into him."What am I?"

She laughed. "An interesting question." She threw the empty syringe into a small basin at the foot of the table. "We- no. _I_ turned you into an Alpha. A powerful Alpha. Your body will produce the pheromones necessary to subdue an Omega, your body will react to an Omega's heat, your brain has been rewired to think like an Alpha." She paused for a second.

_She's the one who turned me into this._ For a moment Lance considered lunging at her, grappling her to the ground and slitting her throat. There was a small assortment of tools close to his left side. Her head didn't move, but he was sure her eyes were following his thoughts, glancing at the tools. She was smiling. _Time to get answers, if nothing else._ "Then why-" he said, croaking. Elenahn produced a water flask from below the table and handed it over. "Why are other Alphas still... affecting me?"

"Forr, you mean. Other Alphas don't have any hold over you any longer."

"Why Forr, then?"

"Because he made you his pet." Something crawled up his spine at the words, his mind clouded for a second and his cock hardened. Elenahn looked down his body. "And his training has been quite thoroughly, it would seem. An... interesting combination. The mixture of submissiveness and the strength of the pheromones you are producing... at the same... time..." Her voice was trailing off, her eyes glued to his cock. One of her hands was reaching out for him, but she drew back as if slapped a second later.

Lance was still half-occupied with the thought of himself as Forr's pet, the image of sitting at Forr's desk with a collar and a leash tying him in place while the galran was ruffling his hair, brushing his hand across Lance's neck-

"Never mind," Elenahn said. She had walked a few steps away from the table and was looking at the far end of the wall. The room was only dimly lit, and Lance only realized now that he was back in the operating room that housed the tubes of slime. "With the data we gathered from you, I'll be able to produce more human Enforcers soon."

Lance turned his head, the movement still painful. Elenahn was standing in front of a row of tubes, the slime writhing around inside. A bunch of humans were lined up inside the tubes, all of them cringing, some of them rocking their hips back and forth. The slime had already gone to work.

"Yes," she said, "some members of your little resistance caved in rather quickly when the Enforcers started taking turns."

Hunk was there, his muscles writhing while slime was invading both his body and mind. Pidge floated in one of the nearby tanks, and then some more, people he couldn't recognize in the dim light of the laboratory. "Why-" he said, but the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat.

Elenahn hadn't noticed his failing croak; she was staring at the tubes. "If Forr hasn't told you yet, then I'm in no place to say. In any case, he doesn't grasp the implications of this quite yet, you see." The druid chuckled. "No, of course you wouldn't see."

_Forr said he'd send me back to Earth. What for? What is going on?_ "Earth?"

She was back at the table with him, tapping her way through one of the screens next to his bed. At the question, she glanced at him instead. "Getting a bit curious, are we? No matter, the fluid I pumped into you should lessen Forr's effect on you for a while. We'll administer it regularly from now on. I won't have him interfere with you."

_The slime, the goo... it said I was the first to make it this far. They're all treating me like I'm the prototype. That means..._ He groaned, trying to turn away from her and back to his comrades in the tubes. _This is the only facility that can create human Enforcers. She's the only druid who can do it._

"You are going to leave for Earth in two days," she said, her attention back on the screen. "If you want to visit your old residence, then the guards won't stop you. Do try to keep away from Forr the best you can."

"Won't he be- won't he be angry with you because you shut the door on him?"

She laughed. "He was horny, that was all it was. You do get him quite aroused, it would seem."

_I do. Every time he sees me... He's the enemy. The enemy who's creating human Alphas for his own ends._ His legs still protested against any sort of strain put on them. Lance wasn't even sure where the hangover was coming from, but he shuffled towards the door with slow, unsteady steps. _I need to talk to Forr._

 

***

 

The galran in the building gave him a wide berth. One of them almost saluted before stopping himself, and Lance was sure to see a blush on the soldier's face. _When did they start to regard me as one of them?_

"He brought down the leader," someone said, his voice dying down when he realized that Lance was listening. The other two galran he had been talking to drew back a step.

_Stories. They're spreading stories about me._ Lance had to keep down a swell of laughter. Galran, the oppressors who kidnapped him and all the other humans to this hellhole of a prison colony, were treating him with respect, and even a sort of deference, just because of something he had no influence over. He couldn't stop a low, resigned chuckle when he realized that he was still in a hospital gown.

"The Head Enforcer wants to see you," someone said, barely waiting for Lance to nod before beckoning him to follow.

_Stay away from Forr. Kill him. He's the enemy. I need to talk to him._ Lance started walking towards the office before his mind could decide on what to do. _He has made you his pet._ Shivers went down his spine yet again, the fantasies intruding. _I need to keep a clear head. I need to gain the upper hand over him, get information out of him... for as long as the druid's medicine is still working. If it's working._

The Head Enforcer had two visitors in his office when Lance arrived, but he dismissed them quickly enough when Lance was announced to him. One of them glared at Lance before leaving, sneering when walking past. "Lance," Forr said from within the room. "Come in." Lance made his steps with careful calculation, slow, subservient. A rush went through his head at the thought of trying to turn the tables on Forr, and for a moment he pictured his old Omega-self battling with the induced Alpha-state. _Let's see who wins._ "So," Forr said, "what did the druid say? Did she manage to alleviate some of your... pain?"

"She said you made me your pet," he said, blurting out the words, blushing as he said them. The realization of what he had just said, how he had opened the conversation hit him a moment later. A flicker of... _something_ went across Forr's head. _Lust?_

"Hm," he said, the sound a low rumbling in the galran's throat. The noise almost made Lance take a step forward towards him. "And what do you think about that?"

Forr's look was intense, pinning Lance in place, freezing any of his prepared responses before he could say them. "I-" Lance's throat was dry. Any attempt to speak caused a soft pain, a scratching that would only result in a croak.

The Head Enforcer got up from his desk. His cock was hard, pressing the loincloth upward. He reached down to his desk and picked something up, but kept it behind his back. With slow, deliberate motions, much better controlled than what Lance had attempted himself a few minutes earlier, Forr moved towards him. When there was but an inch between the two of them, Forr's veiled cock almost touching Lance's stomach, the galran revealed the thing behind his back to be a collar. It wasn't the sort of heavy, metallic collar worn by the prisoners, but a small, delicate thing of wrought leather and with engravings running along the side. "Do you want to be my pet?" Lance's knees went weak. The smell of Forr hit him square on, and before he could stop himself he took a step forward, pressing his belly against the loincloth, against the shape of the hard cock beneath. His mouth stood open, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Forr smiled, and put the collar around Lance's neck, fastening it slowly, making sure there was a pressure there, but not too much of it. "Good boy," he said. "On your knees."

_I need... to get information from... him. The enemy. He's the-_ Lance obeyed. He sank to his knees, his legs grateful for not having to carry him any longer. They wouldn't have been able to for much longer anyway. Instead of thinking about how to get back in control of the situation, Lance unbound the loincloth and rubbed his face against Forr's bare cock, taking in the scent of it, licking a drop of precum from the tip.

Forr's hands were in his hair, the Head Enforcer moaned once, then bit his lower lip to smother the sounds. Lance, in the meantime, started licking the shaft, his fingertips spidering their way down the length of it until he buried them in Forr's balls, squeezing them, luring another drawn-out moan from the galran's throat.

_I missed this._ Heat spread through his mouth when he started sucking Forr's cock, a heat that quickly took hold of the rest of his head. _I wanted this._ Forr was moving his head along with the thrusts of his hips, and Lance let the galran command the pace, let him use his head and mouth the way he wanted. His arms hung limb, his cock was aching, but there was nothing to it; Forr fucking his head was setting him in a trance that he didn't wish to escape from.

"You're doing well, pet." Lance didn't exactly need the encouragement, his tongue already trying its best to coil around the shaft, but the words still hit the rest of his body, urging him on, driving him deeper into his delirious state. "Now," Forr said, his voice rough and drawn, "swallow."

Cum shot down his throat a second later, hot and sticky, and Lance almost gagged on it before Forr pulled out and dumped the rest on his face and throat. Lance, still on his knees, could do nothing but gape, his mouth open, and Forr bent down and hooked a finger under the collar. The galran's eyes were hazy. He licked his lips. "Forget what the druid said. This," he said, giving the collar a slight tug, "this is what is right." Lance fell forward with the tug, down on all fours, and Forr ripped the hospital gown off his body a second later. "Stay like this," Forr said. He was walking backwards to his desk, settling down behind it naked. "Yes, I could get used to this. Having you in my office as my pet when you're not out on assignment... yes."

Lance was slowly crawling towards Forr when the word _assignment_ went up in his mind like a signal flare. _Earth. He's going to take me to Earth._ "What..." Lance said, but the words wouldn't really come. His mouth was sticky with cum, his throat demolished by the blowjob. "What sort of... assignment?"

Forr was still watching him crawl, his eyes on Lance's body. "We'll see once we're on Earth."

The haze around Lance's mind was still thick, the thoughts slow and sluggish. Forr was looking at him, only at him, naked, his cock already hard again- he was Forr's pet. The thought brought a new rush of pleasure with it, and Lance's cock was leaving a trail of precum on the office floor. He had crawled under the desk by now, giving Forr's legs a slight push. The galran parted his legs eagerly, and the scent of his cock hit Lance once more. He started kissing Forr's knees, his inner thighs, massaged with his fingers and tongue. Forr leaned back, sighing, his hands resting on the chair's armrests. _Ask. Ask questions. Don't just... pleasure him._ "What sort of assignments?" Lance asked, and immediately afterwards got up to settle in Forr's lap, straddling him. His hands went on to explore the galran's chest, his mouth found Forr's throat and started sucking and biting.

Forr didn't protest. It was a slight reversal of their usual roles, but for now the Head Enforcer was leaning back in his chair, letting his pet caress him as he should. He moaned when Lance started to bite his throat, writhed around in his chair when the human's fingers started brushing across his nipples. All the while, Lance was rubbing around on Forr's lap, trapping Forr's cock between their two bodies. Forr started humping his hips against Lance's, his hands finally starting to wander, his claws brushing up and down Lance's back.

Lance arched his back when the claws first made contact and groaned into Forr's throat, pushing his own hips hard against the galran's body. Hands were all over him, fingertips and claws. For a few moments the two of them just kept going, Lance in Forr's lap, touching each other. _Need to. Get answers._ The fog around Lance's thoughts was getting thicker again, the moment of clarity already a distant memory. Forr had his eyes closed, his head slightly angled upward toward the ceiling.

Lance brushed his thumb across Forr's lips, expecting resistance, a sort of reprimand. Instead, Forr opened his mouth, and Lance slipped two more fingers inside, starting to massage his tongue, playing with his mouth, fingerfucking. The humping got stronger during this, and when Lance leaned forward and started to lick Forr's ears, the galran shivered beneath him.

_Yes. Yes, like this._ Lance didn't dare speak. His fingers were violating Forr's mouth, leaving his tongue and lips a ruined mess, his own tongue was sliding back and forth along Forr's ear, driving the Head Enforcer into what seemed like a frenzied humping.  His other hand reached down, his fingers wrapping around Forr's cock. A stillness settled across Forr's body then, as if he was waiting. Lance stroked his cock, and the galran's body exploded, nearly swallowing Lance's fingers, hot cum shooting up against his chest. Forr relaxed beneath him, his muscles growing weak, his eyes dazed over. Lance felt a shiver go down his spine, stronger than ever before. _Is this... what it really feels like to..._

He leaned down, teased Forr's lips with his tongue until he simply pushed past them. His hands were on Forr's throat, squeezing slightly, amplifying the kiss further. In the end, Lance couldn't tell how long he had been sitting on top of Forr like this, kissing, working his throat, but when they parted again, Forr was looking at the ceiling, drool running down the corner of his mouth. _This is how I must've looked for him..._

For a few moments, Lance couldn't let go of the image, of caressing Forr further, of making sure that the galran never recovered from this state. He wanted to play with him more, for longer. Instead, he took a deep breath before nuzzling his head against Forr's ear. "Forr?" The galran moaned at the soft noise, at the tickling of Lance's lips against his ear. "Forr, what is going to happen on Earth?"

Silence. _He isn't going to tell. Either he's too far gone, or he's not gone far enough... he's-_

"Subdue the rest of them," Forr said, slurring the words. He was smiling. "Subduing all of them. Every resistance cell. You'll do well, Lance, so well... they'll follow you. They won't be able to help themselves."

Lance made a point of caressing Forr for a few moments longer, kissing his neck, running his fingers up and down the galran's back and chest, running his lip across his collarbone. All the while, his head was spinning. _He wants to use me to root out every last resistance cell. And as soon as he has the other human Enforcers..._ By the time he licked across Forr's nipples, enjoying the shiver that went through Forr's body at the touch, he knew what he had to do.

_Kill_ _them_ _all._


	11. Chapter 11

They had thought about ways to bring down the colony before, of course. On the bad days, the desperate days, the resistance had given up on working on freeing the human population and instead thought about bringing them salvation. By whatever means necessary.

 _To think I'm back at this stage. Just that I'm on my own this time around._ What was left of their little resistance cell was kept in rooms similar to the one he had spent a couple of days in at the beginning. His body shivered at the memory, his cock already hard again, but the pleasure had a dullness to it, as if far away and happening second-hand. _Is that the strength of the druid's medicine?_ Lance couldn't tell. His head definitely felt clearer since he had been put on medication, and he hadn't mentioned it to Forr.

 _Forr..._ Again his mind lapsed into memories, of Lance snuggling up against Forr's chest, humping, kissing. His hand had wandered down to his cock before he realized what he was doing. The ceiling lamps only threw a dim light into the corridor he was standing in, a section of the headquarters not often travelled by the ordinary personnel, it seemed. He leaned against the wall, his breath already slow and heavy, and let his hand rest on his shaft, his mind basking in the heat. _I'm not supposed to go through heats anymore._ He started jerking himself off, the other hand slowly circling his nipples through the fabric of his thin shirt, moaning quietly into the empty hallway. _Guess I'm just... horny..._

Voices got louder from a nearby corridor, and Lance suppressed the sigh. _I don't... want to think about what would happen... if some galran found me like this. Would I take them? Pin them against the wall, force my knee up between their legs and rub them till their horny and willing? Or would-_

"-I don't think we should," a voice said, closer this time, and Lance cursed. Two days had passed since his last encounter with Forr, two days of medication and the attempt to wean himself off the head enforcer. _It felt so good to be on top of him._ For a second he considered going back to jerking off, to simply not care what anyone would think if they found him, but there was a different voice in his head, a stronger one. _Time for my medication._

Over the past two days, Forr had filled him in on what seemed like parts of the greater scheme. Return to Earth with a bunch of broken human Omegas and Lance himself. Under Lance's leadership, they would position themselves in locations where local resistance cells would pick them up. That, Forr had said, would give them a way in, and Lance a way to gather lots of new toys to play around with. "As is your due as an Enforcer," Forr had said.

 _As is my due._ His feet were already walking, one step after another. He had become a frequent visitor to Elenahn's laboratory, in sessions where the druid explained the changes to him and provided him with his medication. He knew the way, and no one dared interfere in the druid's or the human Enforcer's business. _The privacy I need for this._

With every day, with every session of Forr communicating his plans, Lance had formed his own agenda. The heavy double doors slid open; Elenahn didn't even spare him a glance anymore. _Tomorrow._ The needle pricked a little, but he had gotten used to the feeling. _Tomorrow we'll leave for Earth._ Transports already hovered in low orbit, two bulky things with nothing but a frigate as an escort. Forr had been furious when he had seen the readings.

He didn't ask Elenahn what she was spending her time with. Her lab would remain, and so would her test subjects. Hunk was still in one of the tubes, floating in the gel. "We're leaving ourselves a bit more time with them than we did with you," Elenahn said.

Lance hadn't realized he had been staring. _More time. And then they'll be shipped off to Earth. Maybe they'll turn out like me._ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The druid's medicine was helping, but now and then Forr's influence still pressed against his consciousness, like a bubble inflating inside his head and pushing everything else aside. _They're going to make sure their new experiments are obedient. I'm still an outlier. The prototype. I can't let them make it to Earth. I can't let myself make it to Earth._

They would be on the transport for several weeks, and Elenahn would remain here with a token guard, preparing the new batch of human Enforcers. _Forr and I on the transport._ The druid had already promised a supply of medicine for the journey and beyond, but Lance wasn't sure if it would help. _Once I'm alone with him I don't think it'll matter. I'll probably just stop taking the stuff and... give myself to him._ A shudder went through him, a tingle running down his back. He took a step towards Elenahn. _I can't let any of this happen._ "Do you have..." he said, trying to look away from the tanks of goo with his friends floating inside, "do you have anything I could use on... Forr?"

She froze in place, not talking, but Lance was sure she was staring at him from under the cowl. "What?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself when we're on a transport for weeks," Lance said quickly. "I need something to... subdue him? To give myself some breathing room from him."

Elenahn laughed. "Subdue the Head Enforcer, indeed. An excellent idea." She stalked past him and towards one of the large, ceiling-high cabinets. "There's no drug that would be effective enough on its own, I'm afraid, but... you are a powerful Enforcer yourself. You know how to use that to your advantage?"

Lance had realized early on that Elenahn didn't consider him a threat. He was her prototype, a curiosity, something to study and keep track of, but not a human, not the enemy. "No," he said, ignoring the pounding in the back of his head.

"It would come natural to a born Alpha, I suppose." She was rummaging through her stock of medicine, picking up one bottle, checking the label, and then going to the next one. "For you... the pheromones that enable you to... influence Omegas is a subconscious thing. You _think_ about subduing someone, and your body will react. Should react." She had a small bottle in her hands when she came back. They were standing next to the operating table in full view of the tanks of goo. "Basically, you make yourself some nice fantasies about dominating Forr, and then your body should start smothering him with pheromones."

Her casual talk about subduing Forr had already made him hard again. Lance licked his lips. _This is where the plan gets risky._ He accepted the bottle from Elenahn and weighed it around in his hands for a few moments.

"Pour it into a drink of his. Soak some fabric with it and make him smell it. There are a lot of options to use. It will render him a lot more... receptive to your already formidable pheromones."

Lance took a deep breath. For a second, he imagined Elenahn smile under her hood. _She thinks I'm building up the courage to confront Forr. Maybe I should. Maybe a change of plans is in order, but..._

They had thought about how to bring down the dome in its entirety before. Many paths stood open, but many of them consisted of longer processes and depended on many moving parts working in their favor. That was even doubly true now that he was working on this on his own. _Elenahn, though... new possibilities right here._

He turned his back to the druid and took a few steps as if leaving. He stripped out of his shirt and soaked it in the stuff Elenahn had given him. _Now's the time..._

Lance swirled back around on the spot and was behind the druid before she could react. The shirt pressed into her face muffled her protests and confusion, but her hands reached out for him, trying to flail behind him. One elongated claw raked across his forearm, leaving a bloody gash. She kept struggling, but he felt her chest rising frantically, her body breathing in whatever drug she had just provided him with.

 _Need to concentrate._ Images flashed through Lance's mind, of the black magic she had used against Forr once, her hands wreathed in black lightning slicing him to pieces. _Concentrate._ The images switched slowly, replaced by the fantasy he'd been trying to hone for the past few days. Elenahn, on her knees, doing his bidding. Elenahn, on all fours, raising her ass for him. Elenahn, defenses broken, begging for more.

He couldn't tell when it was working exactly. At some point, her attempts to break free simply ceased, and her arms fell down the sides of the body, limp and weak. He removed his shirt from her mouth, and she was breathing heavily, her eyes somewhat dazed.

"This isn't..." she said in between her panting, "this isn't supposed to... to work on me..."

Lance smiled, remembering the way Forr had looked down at him after he had broken. He reached for her chin, gently twisting her head around, leaving his fingers on her skin until their eyes met. "Elenahn," he said, and the druid shivered. "I need a favor from you. Think you can help me out?"

A shiver went through her body. Lance pressed his hips against her ass, his dick hard, and going by the silent moan she had no trouble feeling it through the fabric of her robes. One of his fingers traced across her lips, playing with them, pressing and caressing in equal measure until she opened her mouth for him. One finger went in, massaging her tongue, and for a moment Lance expected her to bite down on him. Instead, she sucked at his finger eagerly, wrapping her tongue around it, almost making Lance dizzy with the thought of his cock getting the same treatment from her.

"That's good," he said, drawing back her cowl. Her hair was cut short, but the hood mostly seemed for dramatic effect rather than to hide anything else. "You're a good girl, aren't you?" he said while nuzzling against her neck, biting a little, but suddenly her hand reached up to his throat.

 _There we go. Black lightning to my face._ He had closed his eyes, had expected some sort of failure like this. The spell never came. Instead she held him there, both of them locked in place, looking at each other. She was his own height, he realized. _I always thought she was taller._ His finger had slipped out of her mouth at some point, and Elenahn was panting, her chest rising and falling in frantic motions. There was no rhythm to her breathing, and no coherence to the words she started to slur. "...don't... you..."

Lance pressed forward, into the grip she had on his throat, but also bringing his own hands close enough to grab the sides of her face with his open palms, locking her in place. The kiss surprised her. Her lips opened up for him, a spasm going through her face, her eyes dazed and half-closed. His thumbs rubbed against her temple, caressing, and then he sucked on her tongue, forcing a grunt or two out of her.

Heat spread through his hips; his cock was hurting. _This is what it feels like to be an Alpha._ He was humping her, thrusting her against the table over and over again while keeping a hold on her tongue, kissing her into submission. _This is what it feels like to overpower someone._ For a brief moment, the moments with Allura flashed up in his mind, but the contrast was too stark, too apparent. _This is different. Better._ The heat surged up his spine, a mellow warmth in his belly, his fingers tingling with the need to explore her skin. He forced the robes off her body, revealing some simple underwear, and for a second he stared at her.

Elenahn had put her arms around him in a loose embrace, her mouth open, panting, her chest struggling to keep up with her need for breath. Lance was about to lick her throat when her eyes changed, from their dullness to a sudden flash of viciousness, and then her hand was on his chest, crackling with energy. He kissed her throat before the magic could do any work, biting down into her flesh softly, leaving bruises and marks while the druid screamed a long, drawled out moan, only stifled when he put a hand on her mouth.

"No more of this, you hear?" he said, but Elenahn wasn't listening, lost in pleasure for the moment. _She'll get back to her senses eventually again. This won't do._ He'd been trying to find a sweet spot for a while, testing her back, her throat, exploring with his fingers where she would be most vulnerable. One of his thumbs was circling one of her nipples through the fabric of the bra, the nipple stiff, but the reaction wasn't there. He drew back a step, bringing his thigh up between her legs and rubbing, trying to overwhelm her with an assault wherever possible. His tongue ran down the side of her throat, and Elenahn threw her head back, her moan silent, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "No more," he said in between planting kisses on her collarbone. _She has to break._ His mind was slow, clouded with the thrill of taking her. _Is this how Forr felt? Is this how every Alpha feels when they exploit a heat?_ His pants were getting drenched at places where they rubbed against her crotch, and Lance doubled his efforts. _She's like Allura, isn't she? Suppressed her heat for ages._

Defiance flashed across her face again, but it was silenced by grabbing the small of her back and pulling her closer against him, forcing their bodies together. "You will break," he whispered, his lips a few inches from her ears. They were longer than Forr's, more pointy, maybe, and Lance licked the length of it, nibbling at the tip, pressing their bodies harder together again.

The strength went out of her, and Lance smiled before kissing the base of her ear. His other hand crawled up from her breast, tickling over her throat until his fingers were rubbing the other ear up and down. Elenahn had slumped against him, her eyes fluttering, her breathing irregular at best. "You like that?" he asked in between licking. She shivered, an actual blush on her face. "You're going to help me with that favor, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Instead he pushed himself away from her, leaving her weak on her legs and leaning against the table behind her. He dropped his pants, and smiled broader when her eyes went down to his cock. Slowly his hands reached down, playing with himself, and then he started to jerk himself off, making sure Elenahn was still watching. He faked the first moan, but the second came easily enough. _Watch me._ He gave himself another pump, and then another, until he had to jerk his hand away to stop himself from cumming. _Want me._

 

***

 

Elenahn screamed, her fingers digging into the edge of the operating table. The haze in front of her mind was too much to bear, every second of the human touching her brought her farther away from anything resembling sanity. His fingers seemed to be everywhere, every touch leaving searing marks on her body, every rub of his thigh against her crotch leaving her legs quivering and wanting. She was wet, she could tell, and she could barely keep herself from pressing herself back against him.

_Be. Strong._

She was a druid. She had undergone the training to be resistant to this sort of influence, to never submit to an Alpha or the nature of a heat ever again. And yet she remembered a time during her apprenticeship when another apprentice had found that exact same spot, her tongue on Elenahn's ear, and how she had whimpered then, begged and- _No. It was a mistake. Something not to be repeated._ Yet the memories kept flooding back, of nights spent together, experiments conducted of an entirely different sort. Her fellow apprentice had taken her that night, and again the next, every of their encounters beginning with her ears getting licked and caressed until her legs gave out and she was at the mercy of her roommate.

The human had his hands on one of her ears, his tongue in the other, and her brain in between kept melting, her thoughts sluggish. _Deeper._ Her hips shifted on top of his thighs, trying to rub more, get more pressure from him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. She drew blood somewhere, but neither of them cared. _Deeper._

Thoughts escaped her, fleeing away from the onslaught of lust that raged through her mind. A pleasant warmth spread through her body, down from her head, taking hold of her throat and chest.

When the human drew back, he left her shaking, gasping for air. She didn't really see him standing there, just his cock when he dropped his pants, and his hands closing around his shaft. _Deeper._ The warmth was fading again, replaced by the cold of the past few years, a feeling her body was eager to avoid. She almost sighed in relief and pleasure when he stepped up to her again, when he coaxed her on the table and in position. She helped him where she could, whenever she could guess what he wanted. _Please him. Then he'll please you._ It was all she could think about. Memories of the past, of her roommate turning her into a pet mixed with the present, with the human mounting her and taking her from behind.

She screamed when he put it in, when the first thrust drove his cock inside her. She almost lost consciousness after that, trapped in a state of drooling, of experiencing one orgasm after the other, the feeling merging into one, never-ending torrent of pleasure drowning her mind and will.

"You're going to do me that favor, don't you?" the human asked again, his voice in her ears, his tongue playing with her earlobe. At the same time, he thrust again, forcing a moan out of her, but she didn't have the strength to push back against him anymore.

She tried to nod, unsure if her body had actually obeyed, but he gave a satisfied grunt. He kept teasing her, even after pulling out, his mouth moving down her spine and leaving lazy kisses on the way. His voice was hoarse when he finally spoke, but his orders were clear and easy enough to follow. For a second Elenahn's mind pushed itself back to life, yelling at her, screaming about the consequences, but when the human gave her neck another kiss, his fingers playing with the tips of her ears, all consequences were forgotten, shoved aside, and buried deep under layers of lust.

Even after he was gone she kept lying there, shivering, the after-waves of pleasure pinning her in place. The voice in the back of her mind, the one urging her to disobey, to run away as far as she could, the voice was small and quiet, almost dull in comparison to the storm that was still raging through her body.

When she felt strong enough to walk again and dragged her body away from the operating table and towards one of the doors, she realized that the test subjects were watching her with uncharacteristic interest. She couldn't bring herself to care.

 

***

 

They kept Allura in a cell not much unlike his own had been, with an open shower and a bed, and a ventilation system that kept pumping the smell of Alphas into the air inside. Two Enforcers stood guard at the door, among the last ones in the colony. Lance nodded to the guards, trying to look like he knew what he was doing, like he had every right to be here. Disgust crawled down his back when the two galran acknowledged him. _They really accepted me as one of them._

Inside the cell, Allura was lying on the mattress, chained to the bed, drooling, trying to hump the air. There was no relief for her, no teasing, no demands. The only purpose this set-up was serving with her was to keep her docile, Forr had said.

 _All because of you. Because you led them to Earth._ Lance had no doubt left in that regard. He had seen the files, and during the planning of their return to Earth, he had seen some of the star charts. There would have been invasion plans for the sector of space Earth was in, of course, but those would have been long-term plans, to be pursued on a time-scale of decades and centuries, not years. _Without you, we could have even gotten ready for them. We might have advanced far enough in time._

 _Maybe._ They would never know, of course. As it was, humanity was broken and shattered. _We will fight. We will always fight._ The clarity and conviction behind the thought struck him. _They won't break us. Not if I destroy their research._

One of the Enforcers was looking at him, then at his colleague. Their concern was growing with every minute Lance spent staring through the cell window, but he ignored them, not sparing either of them a glance.

_They were right about one thing. You were the enemy._

He turned to leave without another word. If the druid was following his orders, then he had limited time left for the last stage of his plan. _The part where I give in to selfish desires._ He hastened his steps, both because of the time limit and an innate impatience. His hand was in his pocket, his fingers closing around the bottle he had taken from Elenahn's lab. He had used half of it on her, counting on his body to do the rest. _Let's see if half the bottle is enough for Forr as well._

***

 

Many of the offices in front of Forr's place lay deserted, the galran already having shifted many of their personnel aboard the transports in low orbit. _It doesn't matter. Elenahn was the problem. The possibility of human Enforcers was the problem._ He had probed Forr for it over the past few days, for the knowledge of just who exactly knew about the experiments that had created him. _Elenahn. Forr. Myself. Three loose ends, to be tied up in little less than an hour._

The door was unlocked. Forr looked up from his screen, but spared him little more than a glance. "I heard you visited Allura," he said.

 _So they do still report back to him about my movements._ He took a deep breath. _He can't know about Elenahn. His eyes don't reach into her laboratory. She would never stand for that._ "I wanted to take a last look at her," he said while walking up to his desk. "It's going to be a while before I see her again. If at all."

Forr leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. Dark circles had formed below them, testimony to the past few days of frantic preparation. Moving an entire prison colony from planetside to transport ships, organizing a space voyage that would take weeks - Forr had been busy.

Lance slid in between the desk and Forr, pushing his chair back a little. "I need to work," Forr said, but a predatory smile had snuck on his face. Forr's hands reached for his hips, and his legs went weak all of a sudden. Lance almost moaned, silenced himself only by biting his lower lip, but that by itself was already enough to make Forr grin in triumph.

 _Even with Elenahn's medicine... it's like this..._ His body wanted to be taken, wanted to submit, and all the confidence he had built while taking Elenahn had vanished in an instant again, had vanished the second he had felt Forr's fingers on his hips. The galran drew him closer, drew him into his lap, and Lance moaned when their hips collided. He leaned into Forr, his arms around the galran's back.

"You need a bit of attention," Forr said, purring the words into Lance's ear, "do you?" One of his hands reached into Lance's pants and found his cock hard and twitching.

The room was spinning in front of Lance's eyes. _This is what I could've gotten._ The drug in his pocket was forgotten, the plan to tame Forr, take him as an Alpha on this last occasion had vanished from his mind. Forr's tongue was on his throat, biting, licking and sucking while the Head Enforcer's hand was jerking Lance off.

 _I can't do it in the end._ He let himself drift, his mind giving way. His defenses crumbled when Forr's other hand closed around his neck, drawing Lance closer for a kiss. He came then, shooting his load half into his own pants and half on Forr's stomach. His mouth was on fire, Forr's tongue goading out his own, sucking on him, all the while still jerking off, and Lance had forgotten his purpose, had forgotten what he had come here to do. The only thing he could think of was to lick across Forr's chest, to move his head down slowly until he had the galran's dick in front of his face, the smell of it, the shape of it as it was pressed against his cheek.

The first alarm sound rang through the office the same moment Lance began sucking Forr's cock. He felt a spasm go through the galran's body when he tried to focus again, but he kept licking the shaft.

If Lance had been able to keep it together, he'd knew that this was the part where he had planned on distracting Forr. Environmental alarms kept flashing on the screens, red lights blinking into existence one by one as the technology used to keep the dome stable and the deadly atmosphere of the planet out failed bit by bit.

As it was, Lance couldn't remember any of that. He kept sucking Forr's cock not because it was part of a plan, but because he wanted to, because his body couldn't think of anything he wanted to be doing more that moment. When Forr extended a hand to reach for his keyboard, groaning, the other hand was on Lance's head, trying to shove him away.

Lance let himself be forced off for a second, only to kiss the insides of Forr's thighs, luring another moan from the galran. Both of Forr's hands were trying to dislodge Lance from between his legs now, but instead, Lance started kissing the fingers of one hand while guiding the others to Forr's cock, using the galran's own palm to jerk him off.

He looked up at Forr with dazed eyes. A part of his mind didn't understand why Forr seemed to be angry with him, seemed to try to hold him off, but the greater portion of his conscious thought was devoted to finding ways to please the galran.

In the end, Forr didn't manage to call up his displays or to direct any sort of damage control teams. When the errors and failures started to mount and cascade, one reactor or another gave out, shutting down, causing a chain of malfunctions. Something exploded somewhere within the colony. The office shook and rattled, and only now did Lance realize what he was doing, what he was ought to be doing, and what was happening.

He looked up into the panicked face of the Head Enforcer, the galran still snared by Lance's caresses. _Whatever Elenahn did, she did it right._ "Long live the resistance."

Forr reached for his throat, a strength surging through his arms, but a blinding white light had both of them screaming. The headquarters vanished, offices, laboratory and cells all, and a moment later the rest of Colony-28 followed, swallowed by a fusion reactor’s explosion.


End file.
